Unexpected Places
by xHakumeix
Summary: Left with a small baby, Hermione turns to Snape for help finding the father. Can she handle the joys of motherhood, N.E.W.T.S, her two best friends and the snarky Professor without going insane?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat on a bench outside of Quality Quidditch Supply deep in thought. She didn't care for Quidditch but she did care for Harry and Ron and they loved it. She dragged them to the Flourish & Blotts, so she didn't complain when they dragged her to the Quidditch shop. Well not much anyway. She rarely went in though. It was always so crowded and she hated that.

She sat outside, watching the crowds. Since the defeat of Voldemort two months before, the Wizarding world had become free. People who had gone into hiding had returned. The shops in Diagon Alley that had closed were reopened. She watched the people walk by with a smile on her face. It was because of this that she saw a young woman carrying a Muggle baby car carrier. She was struggling through the crowd and kept dropping her things.

Hermione stood and went to her side. She picked up the various dropped items. "Here, come sit down for a moment. Maybe we can get your stuff situated." Hermione said and led her to the benches. The young woman looked relieved and nodded. She set everything down and sat with a sigh. Hermione saw that she was not any older than Hermione, herself.

"Thank you, Miss. It's not easy getting around with everything I need." She said in a weary voice.

Hermione nodded and began to rearrange the young woman's things in a way that would be easier to carry. She knew how to organize. In moments, she had one bag ready for the woman to carry. She looked at the sleeping baby.

"Oh he is so adorable. How old is he?" she asked. The young woman sighed.

"He is two weeks old. He isn't mine. My sister died in childbirth. There was no one else to take him so I did. It isn't easy."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. She didn't have any experience with babies but she knew it wasn't easy. She looked at the baby again. He really was adorable with pink cheeks and black downy hair. He was sleeping with one chubby hand curled up against his face and a pacifier in his mouth.

"You don't have anyone to help you? That must be awful." Hermione commented, still gazing adoringly at the baby. She had always wanted to be a mother but she wasn't ready for children yet. She didn't see the woman's considering look.

"Oh yes, it can be. I love him dearly though. He is a delight. Could I ask you a favor?" She said more cheerfully. Hermione nodded absently.

"Could you watch him while I run into the Quidditch shop? I need a new broom kit and it's always so crowded."

Hermione gave her a surprised look. "You would ask me to watch him? You don't even know me." She said incredulously. The young woman shrugged.

"I know you are Hermione Granger and I don't believe you would hurt a child. It will only be for a moment. You can hold him if you like." She said reaching down and unbuckling the straps. He squirmed and murmured when she picked him up but didn't open his eyes. She handed him to Hermione.

Hermione smiled nervously. She had never held a newborn before. Most of her cousins had been at least a year before she felt comfortable enough to take them. He snuggled against Hermione.

"See, he likes you. His name is Alexander. I will only be a moment." The young woman disappeared into the shop.

Minutes passed and the young woman didn't reappear. After almost a half hour, she was growing frantic. Finally Harry and Ron came out of the shop.

"What the hell, Hermione! Where did you get a baby?" Ron said. Hermione quickly explained the situation to the young men.

"I think you have a problem, Hermione. The girl you described was in there but she apparated away. The shopkeeper had to do an inventory to make sure nothing was stolen. It wasn't but…" Harry said reluctantly.

Hermione scowled. "There has to be some information in her things. Look for it." She demanded. Harry and Ron began to search the bags. There were bottles and clothing, toys and diapers but nothing that would lead them to discover who the young woman was. Suddenly Hermione looked down and saw a letter in the bottom of the baby carrier. She pointed it out to Harry, who picked it up and read it.

To Whom It May Concern,

The child is Alexander. His mother is dead and his father unknown.

There is no one to care for him, no one to love him. I have done

my best as his aunt but am unable to do more. Please care for him or

send him to the orphanage for I do not want him.

Sincerely,

Alexander's guardian

The trio stared at each other in horror. Who could give a baby away? Who could just leave the child with someone on the street and walk away?

"What are you going to do, Hermione?" Harry asked in a subdued voice.

"I don't know. I think an orphanage would be just awful." Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want the child to go to an orphanage but she wasn't ready to care for him. She hadn't wanted children until she was finished with the University. The baby began to fuss and she stared at him in complete horror. What did she do?

Help came from an unexpected quarter. Harry took the fussing baby out of her hands and began to bounce him lightly. He unwrapped the blanket and checked his diaper.

"He isn't wet so he must be hungry. Give me one of those bottles, Ron." Ron didn't move but Hermione grabbed the bottle and thrust it into Harry's hands. The baby had begun to wail and it was catching attention. He held the bottle up to the baby's mouth and smiled when he began to suck vigorously.

"Blimey mate, where did you learn that?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry blushed. "I have been spending a lot of time at that orphanage. There are a lot of kids there and I don't want another…" he didn't finish.

"So you volunteer? How sweet Harry. So the orphanage is a bad idea?" she asked. He nodded.

"There are a lot of kids there who won't be adopted any time soon. The children of death eaters or kids that have been abandoned, people won't adopt them anytime soon. There may be bad blood." He said the last a little bitterly and Hermione had the feeling there were quite of few children Harry had come to care for.

"Blood doesn't mean anything. I know that more than anyone." She said consolingly. He gave her a wry smile and thought she always seemed to know what was bothering him.

"Well, I could take him until we find his father. I know there are paternity potions out there but I never thought I would need one." Hermione said with a short laugh. Ron sighed.

"Snape's right there. Why don't you ask him?" he said. They turned to find Snape standing outside the apothecary blinking in the bright sunlight. Harry turned his head away. He hadn't quite forgiven their old Professor for killing Dumbledore, even though they now knew he had been forced.

Hermione bit her lip and grasped her courage. "I'll be right back" she said and crossed the street. Snape had seen her cross the street in his direction and wondered what the little know-it-all wanted. She had driven him crazy in every class and now she was bothering him on the streets. Curiosity made him stay where he was though. She did have some wonderful arguments.

"Professor, I have a question." When he didn't answer, she continued. "How long does it take to brew a paternity potion?"

He stared at her in consternation and couldn't help but glance down at her stomach. She noticed the direction of his look and blushed but before she could deny his assumptions, someone else interrupted.

"Well, well, Granger, did you get into trouble and don't know if it is the Weasel's or Scarhead's? You should just wait and see what it looks like."

She stiffened at the sound of that hated drawl and turned to face Draco Malfoy. "I'm 3 months along and you know who I was with then." She retorted and was amused to see him flush. Three months before they had a week long fling before decided the shagging wasn't enough to keep them from killing each other. Actually, the breakup had been her idea but he had agreed with her at the time. After that, he had been even colder to her and she wondered if he really hadn't wanted to break up.

She laughed at the look on his face. Crabbe and Goyle were a few steps behind him ready to catch him whether he lunged at her or fainted.

"As amusing as this is, I have things to do. Miss Granger, the most reliable potion takes six weeks to brew. It is a complicated potion and uses some rare ingredients. If you need anything let me know." Snape said before walking away. He chuckled under his breath. The look on Malfoy's face had been worth more than what any of the potion ingredients was worth.

Hermione and Draco both stared at his retreating back in wonder. He never offered help or his ingredients for anything. Finally Hermione turned to face Draco again.

"If it is mine, I will be there to raise it, Granger. Don't doubt it." He hissed at her before turning and walking away. She started to call after him but then decided not to. He wouldn't likely believe her anyway. She walked back to Harry and Ron, who had been watching the scene with interest. The baby had fallen asleep again.

Ron was grinning. He hadn't been happy when Hermione had gotten with Malfoy even though he and Hermione were only friends now. He didn't quite hate Malfoy with as much fervor but the dislike was still there. Harry was ambiguous. He knew Draco had helped them when it most desperately needed so he kept his resentments and thoughts to himself. He didn't want Hermione mad at him.

"He said it takes six weeks! What am I going to do? What will the Headmistress say?" Hermione exclaimed when she reached them.

Ron shrugged. "That you have your responsibilities. You have to decide what is important. He needs someone."

Harry handed her the baby. "If you decide to keep him, I will help you when I can. Its not easy but if anyone can do it, you can Hermione."

She looked down at the little sleeping angel in her arms and sighed.

"I'll do it then. Professor McGonagall will have to allow me to keep him at Hogwart's. At least until I finish the potion and find his father. " she said decisively.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been easy to convince the Headmistress to allow her to keep the child at school with them but they had done it. Since Hermione was Head Girl, she already had her own rooms and Harry had agreed to sleep in her common room on some nights to help her out. Professor McGonnagall had looked at the child doubtfully and had declined to hold him.

"I get them when they are eleven, Miss Granger. I don't know what to do with them at any age before that." She admitted.

She had also been reluctant to allow Hermione to take the baby to classes with her. She had only agreed when Hermione said she would make sure the other students were not disturbed and that the Professor of the class approved. If this didn't work, other arrangements would be made.

"It is my responsibility. The baby was left in my care and until I find his father, he is mine. I can't send him to the orphanage. It is my duty to care for him." Hermione told the Headmistress and if it was one thing Minerva understood, it was duty.

Since the baby had been given up on a Saturday, Hermione had that night and all day Sunday to get everything settled. She and Harry turned part of her room into a nursery, transfiguring the furniture into anything they might need. A crib, a changing table, a rocking chair and a cooler for the baby's formula took up little space in the large room. She didn't know what else would be needed and Harry didn't either. This was all the orphanage had.

"Uh… Hermione… When you aren't allowed to bring the baby into class, I have a suggestion." Harry said tentatively.

She gave him a bright look. "I was worried about that! What are you thinking?"

He smiled. "Why don't you ask one of the house elves to help you. They could also watch him while you study." He had almost expected her to blow up but she looked thoughtful.

"It's a good idea. I won't have them though if they aren't being paid. Can you take care of it, Harry?" she asked, rocking Alex in her arms. He had eaten again and fallen asleep. She had been warned that he would mostly eat and sleep for a few weeks. She resolved to get a book to find out exactly what was going on with him.

Harry had also shown her how to change a nappy. It seemed evanesco didn't work that well in that situation so she had learned. She had also been told that he needed to be fed every three hours, which would mean little sleep for her. She hoped that wouldn't last long.

Harry agreed to talk to the house elves and Hermione decided to talk to Snape. She wanted to get the potion started as soon as possible so that the child could be given to his family. She decided not to take the baby carrier, but grabbed a bottle and a couple of fresh nappies. She didn't want to be unprepared.

She wrapped the blanket around Alex tightly and covered his face. The dungeon was full of drafts and she didn't want him to get sick. She didn't know if he could take a Pepperup Potion. She didn't know if it would be dangerous. She left the room and made her way to the dungeons and to Snape's office. He was always there during the day. She passed several people in the halls who looked at her bundle curiously but she didn't stop to speak with them.

She knocked on the professor's door and heard the command to enter. She opened the door and he gave her an annoyed look. He was grading papers and that was not a good sign. He was always more disagreeable after grading papers.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" he asked curtly, barely glancing at the bundle in her arms.

"You said you would help me if I asked you… about the paternity potion?" she said hesitantly, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. He sighed, rolled his eyes and motioned for her to take a seat. Before she did, she transfigured a cushion from her scarf and sat on it. Everyone knew his chairs had been transfigured to be uncomfortable so people wouldn't stay long. She settled down, holding the baby close.

"I said I would… unfortunately in a weak moment. You amused me with your banter with Mr. Malfoy. Is this such an urgent matter?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

She opened her mouth to answer but Alex began to cry. She gave the professor an embarrassed look and pulled the blanket away from his face to look at him. His little face was scrunched up and even inexperienced Hermione could see he was one angry little baby. She didn't know what to do. He had just been fed and had his nappy changed. She began to rock him back and forth awkwardly.

Snape stared at her in amazement. She had a child? But it couldn't be hers. She hadn't been pregnant two months ago during the final battle and the child had to be younger than that. He winced as the baby's wails grew and finally stood.

"Give it to me" he said. She gave him a doubtful look and he scowled. "I'm not going to hurt it. Give it to me."

She nodded and handed him the crying baby. The baby screamed as Snape unwrapped it. "He's wet." He said coolly and laid the baby on the desk. "I imagine you came prepared?"

Hermione pulled a fresh nappy out of her bag as well as a wipe to clean him with. She watched in astonishment as he pulled the dirty nappy off, cleaned Alex and put the clean nappy on. Of all the people, she would have never imagined Snape knew how to change a nappy. And he was obviously experienced. Seeing the questions in her eyes, he winced.

"Do not ask, Miss Granger, if you want my help. I see that this is an urgent matter…" he finished wryly.

She explained the circumstances and although she didn't see any emotion in his face, she had the feeling he was saddened by the whole situation. He didn't say anything for a moment after she finished and she knew not to push anything. As contrary as he was, he might refuse to help her if she did.

"I will allow him in my class when it is possible. Sometimes we work with potions that are too dangerous for distractions but you never know. Maybe he will absorb some of the knowledge and eleven years in the future I won't have to teach a dunderhead. We will get started on the potion tomorrow afternoon" he said, handing her the baby and ushering her out the door.

"When he cries, check to see if he is wet, even if you just changed him. Try to feed him. If he still cries hold him and rock him… If he cries after that good luck." He said as he gently shut the door in her face.

She stood there for a moment, wondering where Snape had learned that. It was similar to what Harry had told her. She finally shrugged and began walking to her room. On the way, she met more students, but she didn't stop. She had too much to think about. As she turned a corner, someone ran into her. She started to fall and turned so that she wouldn't hurt Alex if she fell, but someone caught her. He straightened her and stepped back.

Draco grinned at her. "You should watch where you are going, Granger." He said. She glared at him and he noticed the bundle in her arms that she was holding so protectively. "What's that?" he said reaching out.

She slapped his hand away. "Quit or you'll wake him!" she hissed and he gaped at her.

"Him?"

"His name is Alexander." She explained pulling the blanket away from his face. He looked so peaceful in sleep.

Draco stared at her and then at the baby with mouth agape. "He isn't yours." He finally said and she laughed.

"No, I think you would have noticed if I was pregnant, Malfoy. He was left with me. His mother is dead and his aunt abandoned him. I am trying to find the father." She said. He nodded.

"That is what the Paternity Potion was for, right? So you aren't pregnant?" he said and she heard disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, it is and no I'm not. Did you want to be a father so soon?" she asked.

He looked up at her for a moment and then suddenly seemed to remember he was supposed to hate her because he sneered.

"No, I'm glad I'm not. But I wasn't about to let you take a Malfoy and raise it." He said. She sighed.

"I wouldn't have kept your child away from you, Malfoy, despite what you think." She moved past him and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise a hand to stop her and then it dropped.

Three months before, they had been an item. It had only lasted for a week but it had been hot. It seemed that two people who could argue as passionately as they did, could also find passion elsewhere. She didn't know how it had started. It seemed one moment they had been fighting fiercely and the next both of them had been naked in bed.

Unfortunately, that was all they did. They were either fighting or shagging. There was no between and most of the time, the moment they finished shagging, they were fighting again. It went on like this for a week before Hermione put a stop to it. She didn't see a future in it and while the sex was good the rest was too much. He had seemed to agree with her at the time, but then he had avoided her. When they did meet up, he was cold and more like the Malfoy they had known in the first six years of school.

Sometimes she thought maybe he hadn't wanted to break up but hadn't known how to tell her so he had reverted to his old self. It was all for the best, she had decided because sooner or later one would have killed the other.

She reached the Head common room to find Harry waiting for her. She filled him in on what had happened in Snape's office but didn't tell him about her run-in with Malfoy. She knew how he felt and didn't want to be a catalyst. He told her that he had found the perfect house elf to watch Alex while she was in class. The house elf would introduce herself Monday morning before the first class.

Hermione nodded wearily and took Alex upstairs. He was sleeping soundly still so she pulled out her seventh year Transfiguration book to go over it just one more time. If everyone was right, she had a long night ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

When someone knocked on Hermione's door the next morning, she seriously considered hexing them. The little angel she had chosen to care for had become a little demon the moment her eyes closed. She had been up several times in the middle of the night with him.

The night of horror, as she had decided to call it, had started at 11 pm when she had decided to go to bed. He had begun crying so she had fed and changed him then rocked him for about ten minutes until he fell asleep. The moment she had put him in the crib, he had opened his eyes and began screaming at the top of his lungs. She had quickly picked him up and he had stopped. She tried several more times but he woke up and wailed so she had given up. He had ended up in bed with her cuddled close.

She had just fallen asleep it seemed like, when he woke up again, wet and hungry. She had fed him and changed him again, then tried rocking him to sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He just stared at her with wide blue eyes, making gurgling noises and ignoring her weary entreaties to please, just go to sleep. Finally, she sang to him over and over again and he did fall asleep.

The third time she had been half asleep. She had changed him and fed him again and then had fallen asleep with him on her chest. She didn't know if he had been asleep or awake but he hadn't cried and when she woke he was still there, curled up close to her heart.

She was reaching for her wand when the door opened and Harry popped his head in. "Are you alright?" he asked warily as he saw what she was reaching for. She pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"Tired." She complained. He smiled, walked over to the bed and picked the baby up. He was still sleeping soundly.

"Anyone who says sleep like a baby is a liar unless they mean wake up and cry every few minutes." She said grumpily. She missed Harry's amused smile.

"Well, they need a lot of attention. What are your plans for today?" he asked.

She covered her head up with a pillow. "Nothing. I am going to sleep all day and then sleep all night too. How do women do this?" she groaned.

He pulled the pillow away from her head. "Get up and get dressed so we can go to breakfast. Didn't Snape say you were going to start the potion today? You don't want to be late otherwise he may not help. Come on!"

He pulled her out of bed and shoved her into the bathroom. She groaned and complained but got dressed. When she came out, Harry had Alex dressed in a blue babygrow and was talking to him in a low voice.

"Don't give him any more ideas. He knows my weakness already." She joked and Harry was glad to see she was mostly herself. Harry carried him down the stairs and out the door. She paused for a moment, knowing that after this everyone would know she had a baby. She may not have given birth to him but he was still hers for the time being. She hurried to catch up with Harry as he made his way to the Great Hall.

When they entered the double doors, everyone stopped and looked at them. Harry, Hermione and a small infant, this was cause for gossip. Hermione flushed but kept her head held high. She didn't have anything to be ashamed of. It's not like it was her child. Harry gave her a small smile. He was used to the looks and whispers. It came with being known as the Boy Who Lived and The Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord.

Ron was already at the table and Hermione was not surprised to see that he was working on his second helping of everything. For a moment, she looked at him wondering where he put it all. He wasn't a bit fat. Shaking her head she took Alex from Harry and he sat the baby bag down on the floor. She filled her plate and picked at it, still holding the sleeping child. She ignored the whispers around her.

Finally Lavender Brown leaned towards her. "Oh, Hermione! I didn't know you had a baby. Who is the father or do you know?" she asked loudly. Hermione fought the temptation to roll her eyes. Lavender had never forgiven her for 'taking' Ron away from her.

"Actually, I don't know the father." She said, to Ron and Harry's amusement. Lavender gaped at her. She hadn't expected that delicious tidbit but before she could turn and spread the gossip, Hermione continued. "He was abandoned and I am trying to find the father so he can be returned to his family."

Lavender's face fell. She didn't have anything to vilify Hermione with now. She turned back to her meal and her friends. Hermione stifled a laugh and turned to Ron and Harry, who were laughing openly.

Suddenly there was a pall at the table. Conversations died and everyone looked behind Hermione. She didn't have to look to know what had happened.

"Miss Granger, do you know where my workroom is?"

She nodded and turned her head slightly so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "Of course, Professor. Is that where we shall meet?" she asked. She saw him nod.

"After lunch, Miss Granger, I have some errands to run at the moment." He walked away, his robes billowing around him. She watched him go with a small smile. Despite his surly nature, he did have a sense of the dramatic. She saw the stunned looks of the others at the table and Lavender's wide eyes and winced.

"A date with the Professor, Hermione? How… nice." Lavender said venomously. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He is going to help me with the potion to find Alex's father. It is not a date, Lavender." She pushed her plate away and stood up.

"And if I hear rumors that it was, you had better watch your back. I'm sure you remember the curse I used last time." She said in a low voice.

Lavender paled. She did remember the curse. Her skin had spotted and her hair had fallen out. It had been right before the Yule ball and no one had asked her. She nodded faintly and decided she should pick her enemies with more care.

Satisfied, Hermione left the Great Hall and decided to take a walk outside. It was already a beautiful day and although she loved to learn, she almost wished she wasn't going to be stuck in the dungeons all day with Snape. At the thought of Snape, she smiled. Who would have ever imagined he knew how to change a nappy? She wondered where he had learned and although he had warned her, she knew she would end up asking. She just hoped they were far enough along with the potion that he wouldn't quit.

Alex woke up with a whimper. She knew he was likely hungry so she pulled out a bottle and stuck the teat in his mouth. He began to suck hungrily and she breathed a sigh of relief. She would have been frustrated if he had decided he didn't want to eat. She made her way to the lakeside and sat on the grass.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place when I graduate. It's been my home for the last six years. I bet you can't wait till you come here as a student."

She continued talking to Alex as he ate. The sun shone down on them and it was extremely warm for a October morning. She lay back in the grass with Alex next to her and was soon asleep. Alex slept as well.

Harry and Ron found her like that, asleep in the grass near the beach of the lake. They moved quietly as not to wake her and sat nearby.

"She should know better than to fall asleep out here, especially this close to the Forbidden Forest. Who knows what could have come out of there and attacked her? She and the baby could have been killed." Harry said to Ron in a low voice.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well, I imagine the Professor would have helped her if something had happened. I can't see why he wouldn't since he saved her life in the last battle."

Harry gave Ron a confused look. "Professor?"

"Yeah, Snape is over there. He has been there since we got here. He was there when we walked up." Ron said motioning towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned and sure enough, Professor Snape was casually leaning against a tree at the edge of the Forest. When he saw them looking, he nodded once and disappeared into the Forest.

Harry frowned at the place he had stood and wondered what he had been doing. If it had been anyone else, well almost anyone else, he would have thought they had been watching over Hermione and Alex. Snape wasn't the kind of person to watch over someone, Harry thought. Not in this type of situation. Snape was a good man to have in a battle and Harry supposed he could make a good guard but why now? And why Hermione? Harry bit his lip and resolved to keep an eye on him. Snape may have helped during the war, but he didn't trust him at all.

"Mm… what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked sleepily as she woke up. Ron grinned at her.

"Watching you sleep, Sleeping Beauty." He said and Hermione groaned. Ron had discovered Muggle fairy tales and had been fascinated. Who had known Ron was a romantic at heart. Hermione would have never guessed it from the way he had been when they had dated but since then she had seen some changes. And from some of the gossip she had overheard, a lot of girls had too.

She noticed Harry staring into the Forest and turned to find what he was staring at. She didn't see anything so she turned back only to find him watching her with a smile.

"You know it's dangerous to fall asleep out here and with a baby…" he started.

She smirked. "I put up a ward against those with ill intent. No one could enter if they thought to harm me or Alex." She said. She waved her wand. A circle of light briefly flashed and then faded. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Know it all! Where did you learn that? It might be useful." He said.

"You should read the Black Library more often. Not all of them are Dark Arts books… though I have to say most of them are. You should look through them. Ron what are you doing?"

Ron jumped back. He had been trying to get a good look at the baby that she held. He gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Never seen one up close much. Not too many babes around the Burrow." He explained. Hermione got a wicked smile on her face.

"Here why don't you hold him?" she said thrusting the baby into his arms. He froze and tried to give him back, careful not to drop or squeeze him but Hermione moved away. Harry did too when Ron turned to him. Ron had no choice but to cradle the child in his arms.

Harry smiled at the sight. He had asked Ron to go with him to the orphanage but Ron hadn't been confortable around children so he had declined. Harry hoped he would change his mind. Finally after a few minutes, Hermione took Alex and stood.

"I am taking a shower and giving him a bath. Then I am going to study so I will see you two at lunch." She said before leaving them. Harry watched her go with a smile. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with Alex in the future but until it was decided, Alex would have a wonderful mother taking care of him.

Hermione did as she said. She showered, dragging Alex's crib into the bathroom with her so she could hear him if he cried. She also gave him a bath. She hurried through his because he screamed the whole time until she picked him up and held him close to her. Soon it was time for lunch. She wasn't hungry, though so she skipped it and went down to Professor Snape's workroom instead.

He was waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw she had Alex with her but didn't say anything at first. He let her in and watched as she pulled a tiny crib from her bag and used the engorgio charm. She laid the sleeping baby in the bed and waited to make sure he was going to stay asleep before turning to the Professor with a tired smile.

"You know, Miss Granger, this potion can be explosive at times…" he said. She paled and looked back at the baby.

"Should I ask Harry to take him then… you know until we are finished here…?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to put him in any danger. She was surprised when Snape smiled. She had seen him sneer and had seen what could pass for a smile if you squinted at him. That one only happened when he thought he had you cornered, but this was a genuine smile.

"Miss Granger, I have not melted a cauldron or exploded a potion in over 15 years. I will definitely not be doing that now with this potion. I just thought to warn you." He said, amused.

She nodded, relieved and somewhat embarrassed that she had insinuated he would. With a few directions, they started. He instructed her and she followed his directions. They worked very well together.

A/N Thank you thank you for all your kind words. I love writing and I am glad you love reading. I will probably update on Sunday or Monday because on the weekends I have my own little Alex to take care of and no time for anything but him. Just so you know the experiences I describe in the beginning are the bane/joy of my life. But only on the weekends, thank Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

They worked well together. Hermione had found the joy of working with someone who knew what they were doing and Snape had found the joy of someone who actually listened and followed directions well. It seemed like they had been working for only a few minutes when the baby began to cry. She looked up at the clock and saw that it had been almost three hours and it was his feeding time. She looked down at her hands, which were covered in Tentacular seed oil in dismay.

Snape saw the dismay and suppressed a smile. "If you would like, I can feed him. Just let me know where the formula is." She gave him a relieved smile and motioned towards the bag that held the bottles and formula. He opened it and read the instructions before mixing it together. He picked up the crying baby and stuck the teat in his mouth. The baby stopped crying and began sucking.

Hermione continued working on the potion, following the directions in the book but she couldn't help but watch him. He paced, holding the baby. Several times he paused to burp him and again she wondered where he got his experience with children.

He stopped to look at her and she realized that she had asked the question out loud. He gave her a considering look and started to say something but someone knocked on the door. He turned and called for them to enter. Harry came in flushed and looked upset.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but… Hermione there is a problem." He said, panting. Hermione had the feeling he had run here.

"What? What's wrong? Is it Ron?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"It's the Ministry. They want to take Alex away." He said. Hermione froze.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter? Who wants to take him away?" Snape asked sharply.

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know how they found out about him so soon but they did. There is a Ministry official from the Child Welfare Services here. He says that if the you are not the legal guardian that he must be taken to the orphanage. It was a new law that was passed recently."

Hermione's face hardened and she picked up her wand. "I'd like to see them try to take him." She said in a cold voice. Harry started to say something but Hermione had pushed by him and was stalking down the hall. Harry winced and raced after her.

Snape looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. "You are lucky to have her as your guardian, child." He said, reaching for a blanket and following them.

Hermione hadn't forgotten Alex but she was well aware that Snape knew what he was doing. Harry followed calling her name and she finally stopped.

"Hermione! Rushing off like that is my job not yours. You can't talk to the official if you are mad. You tend to do things you shouldn't and he isn't someone you want to offend." He said

She glared at him. "You know how the Ministry feels about me, Harry. S.P.E.W and my werewolf movement have not endeared them to me. They are probably here on a Sunday because it is me. Anyone else could have waited until Monday." She said bitterly.

Harry didn't deny her words. The Ministry did hate her. She forced them to look at the corruption that had festered and instead of correcting it, they vilified her. She had already been blacklisted from any Ministry jobs and she hadn't even graduated Hogwart's yet. Many Ministry officials crossed the street if they saw her coming.

"I don't know what to do, Harry." She admitted. "If I fight it, they will take him for sure. If I don't, they will because they can. I don't want him to go to the orphanage." She said, throwing herself into Harry's arms. Harry held her and patted her back, knowing she was only emotional because of lack of sleep.

"If you had waited a moment, Miss Granger, instead of letting your Gryffindor sensibilities take over, I would have offered you a solution." A cool silky voice said and they turned to find Snape standing there, Alex cradled in his arms.

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

"Adopt him. They can't take him from you then. The letter from the girl gives permission so that takes care of that legality. When you find his father, it would be simple to just reverse the adoption." He said simply. Hermione flushed that she hadn't thought of that but she wasn't in familiar territory. She never thought she would have to deal with a Wizarding adoption. She didn't know what to do.

Harry answered her unspoken question. "It is a simple ceremony that the Headmistress can perform. It will only take a few minutes. I think we should do the Blood adoption though. It is more binding." He told Hermione with a meaningful glance at Snape. "I will get the Headmistress and have Ron distract the official. I'll be right back."

He disappeared down the hallway. Snape watched him go thoughtfully and wondered what Harry was up to. Obviously Hermione didn't know what the Blood adoption entailed from the blank look on her face. He wondered if he should tell her. The Blood adoption actually made the child yours, as if you had given birth to it (or fathered it) If the ceremony was done when the child was young the child would slowly gain the mother's (or father's) features. If the ceremony was performed no one could take the child from Hermione without a very good reason.

He decided not to say anything. If Harry had something in mind, he would let him deal with it afterwards. He had seen an angry Hermione and it was something to be wary of. When she and Ron had been captured by Death Eaters at the beginning of the summer, he had seen more than he liked. She had killed seven Death Eater's single handedly when they had tortured Ron. He had once heard Ron say something about Hermione to the likes of 'Brilliant but scary' or some such and he completely agreed with it. She could be a formidable witch when she had a reason.

He looked at the sleeping babe in his arms and wondered if Harry had just given her more of a reason. She had her elf-freedom thing and the werewolf equality movement but that wasn't personal. Now she would have something that was personal.

She took the baby from his arms and held him close. Despite the stress he caused, she loved him already. He was an adorable baby, not too fussy. She had always wanted to wait for kids but if she had to adopt him to protect him, then she would. She gazed down at him and smiled. Snape had been watching her and when he saw that smile he froze. It was beautiful and motherly and for the first time, he saw her as a woman.

Her long brown hair fell to her waist in smooth waves. She had finally changed it from the bushy mess that it had been. She wasn't tall, only 5'5" and her curves were perfect for her height. He saw her as a woman and it was uncomfortable.

"Let's go back to my workroom. Professor McGonagall can meet us there." He said finally. She smiled up at him and he winced slightly. Why did she have to be so beautiful all of a sudden, he thought as he walked back to his workroom with her by his side.

In the workroom, she lay the sleeping baby down in the crib and turned back to the potion they were working on. It was going well, bubbling like it should.

"Well then, it should be fine for six days before we have to do any more. Will you tell me where you got your experience with children, Professor?" she asked curiously but his earlier moment of weakness had passed and he just scowled at her.

"Have you chosen your seventh year project, Miss Granger?" he asked, changing the subject. She immediately nodded, understanding she wouldn't get any answers from him yet.

"I am going to research Polyjuice potion. There has been speculation in Potions Monthly about improving it. I would like to see if I can. Since second year…" she trailed off guiltily.

"Since second year? What happened second year?" he asked suspiciously, afraid of the answer. He was almost always afraid of the answer when questioning the trio's activities.

"Well, IturnedmyselfintoacatusingthePotion" she said quickly, wincing. He stared at her for a moment processing what she had said and then his eyes widened.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that? It's only for human transformations!" he exclaimed. She winced again and explained what had happened. He listened avidly, impressed that a twelve year old had been able to brew such a difficult potion successfully, despite her mistake with the hair. He mentally noted everything she said.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Harry and Professor McGonagall entered. Harry had the letter in his hand.

"Are you sure of this, Hermione? It is a big step." Professor McGonagall asked doubtfully. Hermione nodded firmly and turned to Harry.

"Explain why you want the Blood adoption. I have read about it but I want to know why you feel I should do it." She said. He sighed and nodded. He had hoped that she hadn't known what it was.

"It's protection. If the father is… unsuitable… then he would have to fight to get Alex away from you. It is safer this way." He said and she nodded. It was the answer she had been expecting. She turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I want to do this. He is my son." She said resolutely. Harry and Snape both admired her conviction and Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Very well, let's get started so that we can get rid of that Ministry man in my office."

The ceremony was short and sweet. Hermione had to swear to love and care for him for the rest of his life and then blood was exchanged. Alex didn't cry when his tiny foot was pierced to draw blood, which Professor McGonagall took as a good sign. Soon it was over and Hermione signed the paper. Harry laid the letter they had found in the baby carrier over the adoption papers and Professor McGonagall said a short spell. A woman's name appeared on the parchment as the former guardian. It was legal and finalized.

Hermione rolled the parchment up after making several copies. Harry agreed to stay with Alex while Hermione, Snape and Professor McGonagall went to speak with the Ministry official. The man was waiting alone in Professor McGonagall's office and seemed very impatient. When they entered, he jumped to his feet and glared at them.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger. You were here to see me?" she said politely.

"I am here to pick up a child. I was told it was a boy named Alexander." He said haughtily. She gave him a feigned confused look.

"Why would you be here to pick up my son?" she said a little more coolly.

"Last June a law was passed stating that any child not living with relations must be put into the orphanage. I am here to pick up a child that was abandoned." He stated firmly.

Hermione smiled coldly. "He is my son. You will not be taking him anywhere. You can try but I can tell you now, you won't get far." She said icily fingering her wand. The man's eyes widened and he seemed to realize he was in some amount of danger. He looked to the Headmistress and Snape but neither offered any reassurance.

Hermione handed him a copy of the adoption papers. "I was going to file tomorrow, since today is Sunday. I trust you will file for me?"

The man unrolled the parchment and read it. He paled as he read it and then nodded. "Of course Miss Granger. There must have been some mistake. I apologize for the inconvenience" he said and then fled the room.

Professor McGonagall waited until the door shut before bursting into laughter. Hermione and Snape just stared at her.

"I have never seen anyone to get that man to run except for Professor Snape. Quite a feat my dear. You must have a reputation with the Ministry. I trust everything is going well?"

Hermione assured Professor McGonagall it was and walked with Snape back to his dungeon workroom. Before they reached the workroom he stopped her.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if some afternoon you would consent to have lunch with me? I would like to converse with you about your Polyjuice ideas." He said uncomfortably. He wasn't used to asking for something from a student.

She gave him a surprised look and nodded eagerly. She had always wanted to get the Professor alone to discuss potions. She planned to purse a career in potions and who should she learn from but the best. He nodded and they went to retrieve her son.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by quickly. Hermione quickly got used to be woken up in the middle of the night and her life began to follow a schedule. She got up at seven with Alex and fed him. The house elf, Dolly came at 7:30 and began to care for him while she got ready for the day. She took him to breakfast with her and sometimes to class.

She didn't take him to all her classes and not every day. It would be too distracting for her and for the other students. Dolly was also on call to take him if he became too fussy or Hermione needed to concentrate fully on her work. In the afternoon, Dolly watched over him as Hermione studied or did homework. She spent the evenings with Alex, bathing him and reading to him from Hogwart's, a history.

Every day, she and Alex met with Snape in his office for lunch. She became acquainted with a man few people knew, one she respected and actually liked. He had a wicked sense of humor that was very much like her own and a love of knowledge that she understood. He didn't seem surprised when she told him she wanted to be a Potions Mistress. He had listened to her dreams and had not mocked her for them, like she had expected. He also held and played with Alex. She liked to watch them together. He had become attached to the child.

Harry and Ron didn't understand her sudden like of the Professor. They still saw the greasy git who terrorized and tormented them in class. She saw beyond that to the man who laughed when he held a baby and talked of potions so passionately. She considered him a friend.

One afternoon, after class, she was adding ingredients to the Paternity potion when Snape set a vial down beside her. It was filled with a pale pink liquid. She didn't stop what she was doing but she did give him a questioning glance.

"It is a Maternity potion. Takes only a week to brew. I thought you might like to know who the child's mother was before he became completely yours…" he said slowly.

She gave him a surprised smile. "Of course. I understand it takes about six weeks for the blood adoption to complete. Do you think it is a good idea to find out who she is?" she asked.

He hesitated and nodded. "It would be best to have some information for the father. He may doubt the child if you do not know who the mother is… or if in six weeks the Maternity potion says he is yours." The last was said with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

"You need his blood, don't you?" she asked, measuring her lacewing flies and adding them to the simmering potion.

He nodded. "It won't hurt him. I will use an old Medi-witch trick." He assured her.

"I trust you Professor." She said simply. She didn't see his cheeks redden slightly at her words. How many others besides Dumbledore had ever said that? And if they had, who had actually meant it like she just had.

In a daze, he turned to the crib and using the Medi-witch spell, took a small vial of blood. He added it to the pink potion and waited. Hermione finished what she was doing and turned to sit in her favorite chair. Snape had a piece of parchment and the finished potion.

"After I pour the potion on the parchment it will take a few minutes to start working. Maybe a little longer since the Blood adoption. How was your day?" he asked, pouring the potion on the parchment and then leaning back in his chair. She lifted her feet into the chair and got comfortable.

"It was alright. We went over animagus forms in Transfiguration. I also got a letter from the Weasley twins. They want my help with potions. They heard that I have been working with you and wonder if I can help them brew some potions…" she left the rest unsaid but Snape caught on.

"They want to know if I can help them with some potions they cannot get right?" he asked amused.

She blushed and nodded. "They have some… interesting ideas that they are having problems with."

He smiled at her. "Interesting, Miss Granger? Surely you don't condone their behavior."

She smirked, a very good imitation of his own smirk. "Not exactly, but I won't be here next year, now will I?" she said playfully. He laughed.

"But I will. Do you want me to have to deal with it? That is cruel, Miss Granger. I thought you were nicer than that."

She laughed. "You should know me better than that, Professor. If I was nice, how did I ever get Harry and Ron to study? I had to be made of meaner stuff to accomplish that."

He nodded and smirked. "Of course, I should have remembered."

Alex began to cry and before Hermione could get up, Snape was on his feet and taking the baby out of the crib. He stopped crying once he was picked up and just stared around. Snape cradled him for a moment and then sat back down. Hermione watched him.

"Will you ever tell me where you learned to care for a baby?" she asked. He looked up and sighed.

"It is a long story and not a happy one." He said.

She stared at him for a moment and nodded. "I would still like to know, but only if you want to tell me. I don't want to hurt you." She said softly. He looked down at the baby and then back up at her.

"In the beginning of my seventh year I fell in love. She was beautiful and smart and fun to be with. And she felt the same about me. One thing led to another and she became pregnant. It wasn't something that happened a lot, but wasn't as unusual as you think. Usually it is covered up pretty well and the couple married quickly. This didn't happen that way." He paused

"Her parents were pureblood and you know I am not. They refused to allow her to have anything to do with me. She was locked up for the duration of her pregnancy. When the baby was born, one of her sisters brought it to me. Her parents had planned to send it to an orphanage but she had begged her sister to bring the babe to me." He paused again and Hermione could see that it pained him. She opened her mouth to say something but he held a hand up.

"I am fine, my dear. Let me finish. I was given the child, a girl I named Jasmine. She was… everything to me. I wanted to protect her so I joined Voldemort. He wanted a better life for purebloods and I wanted a better life for her. It wasn't easy caring for her. I was a young man who had never been near a baby in my life but I learned."

He stopped and rocked Alex back and forth locked in his memories. When he began talking again, his voice was haunted.

"I had hired a Muggle born witch to watch her while I was at work. I didn't know she was Muggle born and personally I didn't care. She took good care of my daughter. The Dark Lord did care though. She was killed along with my six month old daughter. A child that had not harmed anyone or anything, the child of one of his followers was killed. The Dark Lord didn't care. He laughed and said she was only a half blood. Someone had told him my daughter's mother was a Muggle. That was when I went to Dumbledore. My mistake in believing that Voldemort wanted what was best for the Wizarding world cost my daughter her life."

Hermione was stunned. She had always wondered what had made Snape change sides and why Dumbledore trusted him so much. She had never imagined the real reason. She didn't know what to say and didn't realize she was crying until he reached forward and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"My daughter is at peace now. Don't cry for her. She has been avenged and mourned." He said gently and she wondered that he was comforting her when it had been his daughter. She nodded and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"It has been many years since I have been around a baby but there are some things you never forget. Now let's look at who the child's mother is." He said returning to his chair. He handed her the roll of parchment. She smiled at him as she unrolled it. When she read the name of the child's mother, her face paled. She handed the parchment to Snape. He stared at it disbelievingly.

"It's not possible is it? I mean hasn't she been dead since the beginning of the summer?" she asked, confused. Snape shook his head.

"No, she died about a week before you got Alex. Lucius Malfoy murdered her before he escaped. It was kept quiet because everyone thought she was dead. But she didn't have any living sisters of that age. The girl must have lied." He mused.

"But would the adoption have succeeded if she hadn't been the aunt? It wouldn't have been legal would it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"If she had been given guardianship of the child, it her title wouldn't have mattered. If it hadn't been legal, then the adoption would not have succeeded. It did succeed though so there is nothing to worry about." He assured her, still stunned by the identity of the child's mother.

Hermione took Alex from Snape and help him close, looking at him for signs of his mother. He eyes were darkening and his hair was still very black. She couldn't see any sign of his mother. She looked back up at Snape to find him staring at the parchment with unseeing eyes.

"Did you know her well?" she asked tentatively. He nodded.

"I was friends with her in school… mostly. As much of a friend as you can be with someone who has a husband like she did." he said wryly.

Hermione nodded. "I… this is… I…" she stuttered, not really knowing what to say. She read the name on the parchment again.

Narcissa Black.

She knew she would not be giving the Alex to his father now. Lucius was a Death Eater who was on the run. There was no way he would get his hands on Alex, she vowed as she held Alex closer. Snape watched her, knowing what she was thinking. Suddenly Hermione wondered if she should tell Draco he had a brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape convinced Hermione to wait to tell Draco until they knew if Lucius was truly Alex's father. Nothing good could come of a half truth, he told her because soon Narcissa would no longer be Alex's mother. Hermione only agreed because if Lucius was the father, Draco would no doubt want to raise his brother as a Malfoy. That was something she would fight tooth and nail. It would be better if the child belonged to another man.

Things went on as usual until one Saturday about a week later. Hermione was sitting on a blanket on the beach of the lake, watching the sunlight on the waves. Alex lay beside her watching the leaves in the trees and anything else that caught his eye. She didn't see the tall dark haired man watching over her from the trees. She also didn't see the blonde young man walking her way. She was lost in her thoughts and daydreams.

Draco sat on one of the corners of the blanket, startling her for a moment. She hadn't been aware of his presence.

"Mudblood." He greeted.

"Ferret" she replied mildly. Although he still called her that, it didn't mean the same thing to her. She knew Draco didn't mean it the way he did in their second year and she didn't let it bother her anymore. He rarely used it and never in front of anyone else. They both knew Harry and Ron, as well as others would be quick to hex.

"Have you found the boy's father yet?" he asked conversationally. She gave him a quick glance but didn't think he knew anything. She hadn't even told Harry and Ron about Narcissa, so she didn't think Draco could know.

"The potion has two more weeks. We'll find out then who he is." She answered. He nodded and seemed to be steeling himself for something. She found out a moment later what it was when he spoke.

"If it doesn't work out with the father, then I will help you raise him. He will need a father." He said. She stared at him stunned. She knew he didn't know who the child was. He couldn't possibly and yet he had just offered to raise him. Her eyes narrowed. Draco was a Slytherin so there was obviously something in it for him. As if reading her mind, he smirked.

"Of course, we would have to marry and I would adopt him." He said slyly and she understood. This was his way of getting her back. He wanted to be with her. She was stunned at the idea.

"But Draco, you don't even like me." She protested and he shook his head.

"Hermione, I love you. I have been in love with you since third year when you slapped me. I went out of my way to torment you because I didn't know any other way." He told her. "that and because it annoyed Potter and Weasley so much." He finished honestly.

She shook her head, stood up and began to pace. "We broke up, Draco. It didn't work between us. All we did was fight and shag. That would not be a life for a married couple or a baby." She told him, still pacing. He stood up and stopped her.

"I can change. I want to be with you, Hermione. I will even be a father to your child. I will do what it takes." He said, almost begging. She looked up into his eyes.

"It wouldn't work, Draco. I don't love you. I couldn't do that to you or any children we would have. It wouldn't be fair not to love their father." She said gently. He shook his head and she knew he didn't believe her. She didn't know what to say or do to make him believe.

He stepped closer to her, grabbed her by the hair and kissed her. She didn't kiss back at first but his lips were so insistent that she couldn't resist. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she suppressed a moan. Despite their differences, he knew how to get a reaction from her. Finally he pulled away.

"You can't deny you want me, Granger. The next step would be love and I promise you will one day love me." He said before releasing her and walking away. She watched him go, her hand on her lips and tears in her eyes. She knew it would never work and didn't know how to show him. She lay on the blanket and cuddled up to Alex and began to cry. She cried for her son, whose mother had been killed and then he had been abandoned. She cried for Draco, who she knew she could never love like he wanted and she cried for herself and her uncertain future.

Not far away, a certain Potions professor watched her. When Draco had come up to her, he had cast the disillusioning spell on himself and had moved closer. To better protect her, he told himself, refusing to recognize it for a lie. He heard what Draco had said and her response. He had been aware that they had a relationship over the summer, however brief. And he had witnessed its fiery end but he had not known that his godson was in love with Hermione.

Snape worried for Hermione. Despite changing sides in the war, Draco was still the same spoiled brat he had always been. When he wanted something, he got it and if he couldn't get it, he made sure no one else did. Lucius was the same way and his son was a lot more like him that anyone wanted to admit.

As he watched her cry, he felt something else. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He felt the urge to comfort her, to tell her it would be alright, to hold her and protect her, and this scared him more than anything else ever had. He had grown attached to the young woman in the last weeks. The child as well. He found himself in a better mood when he had been with them. The day always seemed brighter after lunch.

He watched her and wondered if he should ask her out on a date. He didn't know if she would agree but he thought maybe he would try. She was still a student but she was of age so it didn't violate any of the school rules. He watched as she gathered her son and the blanket and made her way back to the castle. He waited until she was out of sight, ended the spell and followed her.

No one noticed the emerald green gaze that had witnessed everything.

Hermione was quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron did what they could to make her smile but it didn't work and early in the evening she retired to her rooms. She had to patrol the halls that evening so Dolly came to stay with Alex until she returned. She wasn't in the best of moods so any students caught out were punished swiftly and harshly.

Just as her patrol ended and she was returning to her room, a man stepped out of the shadows and in her path. She started for a moment but had her wand drawn and the first syllables of a hex on her lips before she realized it was Professor Snape. She put her wand away and glared at him.

"You should know better than to sneak up on someone, Professor. You might get hexed." She warned. He smiled.

"I know, Miss Granger but I didn't think it prudent to shout at you from the end of the hall. I might warn the students that their strict Head Girl is on the prowl."

She laughed softly. "Oh yes, perhaps you should have warned your Slytherins. I took so many points tonight, that it should be a record." She mocked.

His eyes narrowed and then he finally shrugged. "They deserve it if they got caught. I will get the points back I'm sure." He murmured. "But that is not why I stopped you. I had a question for you…" he paused and she raised an eyebrow.

"Next Friday, would you like to go to dinner with me in Hogsmeade?" he said slowly, carefully. She gave him a considering look.

"May I think about it, Professor? It is kind of sudden." She said thoughtfully. She had never thought of him like that (or so she told herself).

He nodded once. "I await your answer, Miss Granger. Have a wonderful evening." He said before disappearing down the hall, silently cursing himself. He was sure he had just ruined the friendship he had with the young woman.

Hermione went up to her room and absently dismissed Dolly. Alex was sleeping peacefully so Hermione lay on her bed. This day had had been very strange, she thought. First Draco's profession of his feelings and now Snape had asked her on a date. She knew it would not break any of the school rules. She had made sure to study any rules about student-teacher relations when she was still twelve and had a crush on the idiotic teacher Gilderoy. She had made many plans for them, she thought shaking her head. Oh the foolishness of youth.

She considered what might happen if they went on a date but couldn't think of anything further than dinner and even that was just an extension of their lunches together. She didn't feel that way about him… or did she? Lately her daydreams had included a tall, pale man dressed all in black. He was always in the shadows but now that she thought about the details, he reminded her a lot of Snape.

She groaned and hit her pillow with her fist. Why did men have to be so difficult? She lay there thinking of what to do. Harry and Ron would have puppies when she told them who she was going on a date with. Draco would likely have a fit but maybe it would help him to see she was moving on. She hadn't dated anyone since him so maybe it would help him see she wasn't waiting for him. She was wondering where Snape would take her when she realized in her mind she had agreed to go.

She lay in the dark trying to sleep but couldn't. She finally realized what was bothering her. Snape had seemed so disappointed when she had asked for time. She wondered if he thought that meant she was trying to think of a nice way to tell him no. She couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for hurting him. If she had given her instinctive response it would have been a no, but she had thought about it and decided to take the chance. She knew he thought she was rejecting him.

She lay in the dark for a while yet and still couldn't sleep. Finally she made up her mind that she would tell him her answer tonight so she wouldn't feel bad anymore. She summoned Dolly to stay with Alex and left the Head student quarters. She made her way down to the dungeons where she knew his rooms were.

As Head Girl, she had to know in case of an emergency. The door to his rooms was inside his office, cleverly hidden by a bookcase. She had giggled when she had first seen it. It was very like a Muggle mystery novel. She opened his office door and tried to decide what to do next. Should she knock? She also knew there was a long hallway beyond the bookcase door to another door. She didn't know if the Professor would hear her knock.

She decided to go inside and knock on the inner door. She opened the hidden passage and made her way along the corridor in darkness. She didn't think of using Lumos to light her way. Several times, she lost her nerve and turned back, only to berate herself and move on again. Finally it seemed like hours before she reached the door. When she lifted her hand to knock, the door opened silently. Hermione peered in but didn't see anyone.

She hesitated only a moment before stepping in the doorway. Immediately she was seized by someone from behind the door and a wand was pressed to her neck. She froze, knowing it was Professor Snape by the smell of sandalwood. He always smelled like that when he was not brewing potions.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Miss Granger. You might get killed. Or worse, expelled." He whispered in her ear with a soft chuckle. He released her and she turned to face him, blushing furiously. Obviously he had heard about her early year priorities.

"I wasn't trying to sneak, Professor. How did you know it was me?" she asked as he lit a small candle, throwing the room into a mass of flickering shadows.

"I thought it was a student in my office at first. And then when you opened the secret door, I thought you were… an enemy. When you went back the first time, I thought you might have changed your mind. When you went back the second, third and fourth times I realized you must be a Gryffindor and the only Gryffindor to dare me in my lair at three in the morning would be you, Miss Granger." He teased, hoping that she had not come to refuse him.

She grinned at him and studied him in the flickering candlelight. He was not a traditionally handsome man but he was striking. Strike fear into the hearts of his students, she thought with a silent giggle. She liked the way he looked, she finally decided. He watched her with a blank look on his face, desperately wondering what she was thinking.

"Yes, by the way. I came to tell you. I didn't want to leave it until morning because… well… I wanted you to know." She said finally. Snape opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He wasn't sure he understood what she was saying. She could see the bewilderment on his face and realized she hadn't explained herself fully.

"Yes to the dinner. You will have to let me know what to wear. I didn't want to wait until morning to tell you." She clarified. His expression cleared and he smiled.

"Well, then, thank you, Miss Granger for giving me an answer so swiftly… Do you always sneak into someone's rooms to give them an answer?" he teased, relieved. She blushed.

"No Professor, I just didn't want to wait to tell you. I'll go back to bed now." She turned to go and something wound around her feet, tripping her up. She braced herself to hit the ground but didn't. She fell against a hard warm chest instead. His arms had gone around her and she wondered at how good that felt, to be held by him before something else caught her attention.

His head had dipped down and his lips were pressed firmly against hers. She opened her mouth slightly in a gasp and his tongue swept in. She was lost in his kiss and melted against him, feeling nothing but desire for the man holding her. He finally ended it and they were both breathless.

"Wow, Miss Granger." He murmured.

"Hermione" she told him. "After that, you should call me Hermione."

He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. The bare chest she had her hands on.

"Yes, well, you still have to call me Professor." He said with a smirk and she laughed pulling away from him.

"What tripped me?" she asked, looking at the floor but she couldn't find anything. He looked down and shrugged.

"I didn't see anything. I just caught you." He said.

She sighed. "Well then off to bed with me. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" she asked. He nodded and closed the door behind her when she left. He leaned against the closed door and wondered if she had felt the same thing he had.

Hermione ran down the hall, out of his office and to her room. She flew up the stairs, barely giving the portrait time to open before running through and dismissing Dolly, who informed her that Alex had been fed and changed. She was glad he wasn't sleeping with her anymore because the moment Dolly left she stripped down and climbed into bed.

That kiss had been so hot, she thought as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by extremely slowly for Hermione and Snape. Because of a project of the Head Mistress, they were unable to have lunch together during the week. She had the Potions professor working on some sensitive potions and of course Hermione was busy with Alex and studying. Sometimes, they both thought they had imagined the kiss in his rooms.

Harry and Ron were overjoyed that she had stopped having lunch with the Professor. Ron hadn't believed her when she told him they were just too busy and soon they would start lunching together again. He also didn't want to believe something Harry had told him one night earlier in the week.

"I think Snape is sweet on our Hermione." Harry had said out of no where when Ron had been gulping his pumpkin juice. That had resulted in juice being sprayed all over the table and the parchments they had been working on. Several students nearby had laughed but Harry hadn't. He told Ron what he had seen with Draco and Snape that Saturday. Ron had said even so, Hermione would never ever in a million years get with Snape. Malfoy had been a fluke but she had realized her mistake quickly and ended it.

Harry had looked at Ron, then and wondered if anyone would ever be good enough for Hermione. He for the most part thought that Ron had taken the whole 'I love you like a brother' personally and had attached his brotherly concerns to Hermione when Ginny had died during the war. The thought of Ginny made him sad and he made himself turn back to the problem of Hermione and Snape.

He didn't like Snape. Maybe the hate had gone but he still didn't like him. But he also couldn't deny the fact that Hermione had changed. He didn't know if it was Alex, or Snape who had been the catalyst but she had changed for the better. Since the beginning of summer and her, Ron and Ginny's capture by Death Eaters, she had been quiet and withdrawn.

He knew some of it was guilt over Ginny's death. She felt she should have stopped it sooner but Harry knew it wasn't her fault. Deep in his heart, the part that he pretended didn't exist, he almost thanked Ginny for dying. If she hadn't died, Hermione would not have lost control and he would have lost the three people that meant most to him in the world, and not just one. He didn't know if he could have lived without Ron and Hermione, if he would have even wanted to. They were his anchors.

Hermione had become depressed and at times suicidal, which is why he had welcomed Draco into her life. Draco had teased her until she couldn't handle it and released some of those pent up emotions. It had been a violent stressful week, but had been good for Hermione. She was better when it was over, but still not the same. She still locked herself in her rooms at times, refusing to answer the door. She was still depressed and Harry worried about her more than ever.

When she found Alex, it was like she had found meaning in life. Finding the boy's father had now given her life purpose. She was happier than she had been for months. She smiled and even whistled when she was walking down the hall. He didn't know if it was Alex that had caused these changes, or it was her newfound friendship with Snape but he didn't care. Anything that made her happy, he could deal with. She had given so much to him, some understanding was the least he could do for her. But just because he wanted her to be happy, didn't mean he had to like Snape.

Hermione plodded through the week, only seeing Snape in the halls or in the classroom. She missed his company. The only good thing was spending lunch with Harry and Ron, who did their best to keep her happy. Ron had even hexed Draco once when he approached her in the halls. She had scolded him, but had been laughing to see the blond with tentacles growing from his head.

The week passed slowly but it did pass and finally Friday arrived. Hermione had received an owl early in the week informing her that she should dress casually. She had picked out her clothes that very day after digging through her closet for almost an hour. At the last minute she informed Harry and Ron of her date and asked Harry to babysit.

"He is spending too much time with Dolly and not enough time with any humans other than myself. Will you do it Harry?" she asked, ignoring Ron's questions about her date. She had purposely not told them who she was dating, deciding to wait until after it was said and done. Harry knew who it was already. He had recognized the handwriting on the letter Hermione had received early in the week about what to wear. He didn't tell Ron though and didn't tell Hermione he knew.

Ron kept pestering her, telling her if she didn't tell him he would follow her and talk to the bloke himself. She had turned on him in fury, laughing inside at what he might do when he came face to face with Professor Snape.

"You will not! If I see you at all tonight before I get back from my date, then I will hex you so bad you won't be able to play Quidditch for a year." She growled. Ron paled, knowing she could do it and nodded.

"And you will not let him use the cloak, Harry because I will find out." She said threateningly and Harry swallowed a laugh and nodded. Oh Merlin, she was even beginning to sound like Snape now.

She left Alex with Harry and returned to her room to dress. She had chosen her clothing with care. She wore a pure white summer dress and sensible flat sandals that matched. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a short white cape to keep her warm. She knew he wore black all the time. She didn't even know if he had any clothes with color and she had decided that to dress as his opposite would be striking. She thought he would like the idea.

And he did. When he opened his door and saw her standing there, an angel in white, she took his breath away. She was so perfect. He invited her into his office and transfigured his chair into something comfortable. She laughed and sat to wait.

"You look beautiful, Hermione, my dear. An angel…" he said playfully and she shook her head.

"You get what you see. It's just appearances can be deceiving, Professor. I may look like an angel…"

He smiled. "Just a moment and I will be ready. Ah, here it is." He said pulling a book partially off the shelf. Behind her another hidden door slid open. She jumped up and peered into the darkness. She didn't see anything.

"Well, we can be on our way." He said offering his arm. She took it and they proceeded into the hallway beyond. Hermione jumped when the door closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness. Snape chuckled and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos"

They walked arm in arm down the hallway with only his wand to light the way. They were both nervous but finally Snape broke the silence. "Why didn't you use your wand the other night when you snuck into my rooms?" he asked curiously. She winced and turned her head away.

"Habit, I guess. You may be able to see in the dark but whatever is in the dark can see you too. I learned that the hard way. I also learned to walk quietly. And to react quickly." She said softly and he regretted the question. Great, Severus, remind her of an awful time, he chided himself.

She giggled suddenly and shook her head. "I don't know how many times I have hexed Fred and George for sneaking up on me. They finally learned their lesson. Harry and Ron knew from the first what not to do. Ron of course was with me."

He nodded, trying to think of a subject that wouldn't bring her any pain. "Is Alex with Dolly tonight?" he asked finally.

She smiled up at him as they walked along. "No, I left him with Harry. Harry loves kids so I thought I would leave him in good hands. Not that I don't trust Dolly, but I think that raising a child should be done by humans."

They talked for a bit about raising children and the use of House Elves before Hermione finally asked. "Where are we going?"

Snape laughed, a deep hearty sound that echoed through the hallway. "It is right up here, about twenty feet. It is a door, Miss Granger." He showed her the door at the end of the tunnel.

"We cannot apparate out of Hogwart's so I had my own entrance installed so that I could get out when I was spying. I didn't know if you wanted everyone to see us leave together." He said the last uncertainly as if he expected her to agree as they went through the door and into the Forbidden forest on the other side.

"I don't really care, Professor. I didn't want Harry and Ron to know so they couldn't interfere, but I plan to tell them when we get back. After all, they can't stop what has already happened, can they?" she replied seriously.

Snape stopped and faced her, gazing into her eyes for a moment. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying, "I don't think they could have stopped us anyway, Hermione. We are both formidable in our own ways."

She smiled and looked around. They had come out in a field that Hermione had never seen before but it was beautiful. The moon shown down on a field of white flowers, making them glitter and glow. She realized what the field was and gasped. Moonflowers, a very potent ingredient in potions but also the symbol of romance in the Wizarding world. Moonflowers represented a love that shown even in the darkness and a field of them was tantamount to a marriage proposal. She didn't know if the Professor knew this.

He did. He wasn't sure she did though and so he wouldn't say anything. It was too soon for such a gesture of course. This was only their first date but he thought she would like the flowers. She stood staring out at the field in astonishment. Something so beautiful was so close. Feeling giddy she grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the field. She ran dragging him along, laughing until she reached the middle of the field and let go of his hand. He stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"It's a beautiful night, Professor. A night to dance." She proclaimed, grabbing his hands again and pulling him into a dance. It took a moment for him to match her rhythm but he did. They danced for a few minutes to the soundless music of the night. He laughed along with her until they both collapsed on the ground, breathless. He shook his head, trying to catch his breath and wondering what the young witch had done to him. If anyone had ever told him he would be dancing in a field of flowers he would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's immediately.

Hermione seemed to catch his thought. "What would your students think about their fearsome Potions Professor now, hmm?" she teased. He laughed but didn't respond. They lay there for a few minutes looking at the sky. Finally he stood and pulled her up with him.

"This is not what I had planned, Miss Granger. Scourgify!" he scolded and he cleaned their clothes.

"Ah, yes but it was fun, wasn't it, Professor?" she asked playfully. He smiled, took her hand and apparated them away.

High in Gryffindor tower, Harry had watched the scene in a mirror with bemusement. If he hadn't known better he would have thought Snape was bewitched or on some kind of drug. He put away his mirror for the time being, glad that Hermione was having fun. He would check up on her later.

"Your mama will be home soon." He assured the fussy baby on the bed before picking him up. "Everything will be just fine. Uncle Harry will make sure of it."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had closed her eyes when Snape had apparated them from the field. When she opened them, they were standing on one of Hogsmeade's side streets in front of a small restaurant. She recognized the street because a few doors down, was one of her favorite small bookstores.

Snape led her into the small restaurant. There were few people and a short dark haired woman came up to greet them.

"Professor, by Merlin, I haven't seen you here in ages and with a woman! Would you like your usual table?"

Snape nodded and glanced at Hermione. She was grinning. The woman led them to a corner near a window. Snape held the chair for Hermione and then sat down. The woman handed Hermione a menu.

"Now if you would like something to drink, just tap your glasses and say what you want. I have new charmed drinking glasses, isn't that amazing. If you need time to order, then I can come back." She said.

Snape smiled at her. "Cassia, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Cassia, the owner of the restaurant. If you couldn't tell, I come here a lot."

Hermione nodded her head in greeting. "I am ready if you are Professor." She said glancing at the menu. He nodded and smirked at her.

"Let me guess steak, medium rare and roasted potatoes…" Snape said. Hermione laughed.

"Do I have a stalker, Professor? What is my favorite dessert?" she teasingly asked.

"Blackberry pie a la mode." He answered promptly and then flushed when she laughed again.

"Stalker is so harsh, Miss Granger. Perhaps observant would be a better word." He said smoothly.

Cassia watched the interplay with amusement. She had never seen the dour professor like this and silently blessed the young woman he was with. Cassia really liked Snape. He was a good man that she thought was disturbingly misunderstood. He had started frequenting the restaurant four years before and had once chased some would be robbers away. While they had not bantered like this, they had talked and she liked and respected the man that was considered the most feared teacher at the school.

"And your usual, Professor?" she asked finally. She had already written down the young woman's order. He gave an absent nod and Cassia hid a smile. She may not know the Professor very well but she did know men and she could tell he was infatuated with the young woman with him. Cassia went to tell her cook the order.

"So you come here often?" Hermione asked when the owner had gone. Snape shrugged.

"It has great food and Cassia doesn't force her presence on you. It's quiet and perfect when you have all of the Hogwart's students bustling around town." He said.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. Sometimes I wish I had a place to hide out on those days." She said wistfully.

They talked about many subjects, school, home, friends, life in general until Cassia brought out their food. Hermione tasted her steak and potatoes and gushed over how good it was. Snape had his usual which was grilled swordfish steak and rice. He told Hermione that it was the best he had ever tasted and it was what he usually ordered when he came here for dinner. They talked until they were finished eating and Cassia brought dessert.

They hadn't ordered anything but Cassia had decided to treat them. She brought out Hermione's favorite, blackberry pie with vanilla ice cream on top. A thick piece of chocolate cake was set in front of Snape.

"This is on the house, Professor, as long as you and the young lady come back here soon. I have enjoyed watching you have a good time. And you, my dear, are welcome to come in on those Hogsmeade days and just have a cup of tea with me. I would love the company." She said before walking away.

Snape just smiled at Hermione, who looked very eager to make another friend. They ate dessert and before Hermione knew, it was over. The meal was paid for and the table cleared. Hermione was somewhat disappointed that the date was almost over because she had had such a wonderful time.

Snape helped her out of the chair, said goodbye to Cassia and led Hermione out of the restaurant.

"Hard to believe she is a Malfoy, isn't it?" he commented. Hermione started and looked back at the restaurant.

"A Malfoy? But she doesn't look anything like them." Hermione said, not able to connect that pretty and cheerful woman with the cold Malfoys.

"Hmm… Abraxas Malfoy was not very faithful and had several children other than Lucius. They were not acknowledged of course. It just shows that your character depends on the way you were raised. Alex should have a wonderful character." He told her warmly.

She blushed. "I'm sorry to see this night end, Professor." She told him softly.

"Who said it is ending, Hermione?" he said, taking her into his arms. She looked up into is black eyes and smiled just as he apparated them away.

Hermione was almost disappointed to find herself back in the Moonflower field, despite his assurance the night was not over. She was then amused when he pulled several bags and digging implements from behind a nearby bush.

"I thought I would show you the correct way to harvest Moonflowers." He told her with a smile.

She laughed. "Only you, Professor Snape, would have your date harvesting potion ingredients" she teased then she saw the uncertainty on his face.

"Do you not want to? We could return to the castle…" he said hesitantly, cursing himself for a fool. Of course she wouldn't want to do this on a date. She walked the several feet between them and put her arms around his neck and drew his head down.

"I'm only teasing. I think it's a wonderful idea. It's beautiful out here and I would love to stay and have you teach me." She murmured before pressing her lips to his gently. He dropped what he was holding and wrapped his arms around her once more, deepening the kiss. Finally they pulled apart. She reached down and picked up the fallen implements and handed them to him.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, you don't want to damage the flowers so you…"

They worked together, gathering some of the flowers to be used in potions. After a while, Hermione decided it was time to quit. She sat down on a soft patch of grass and pulled Snape down next to her.

"It's late. Do you want to go back now?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"No, I… feel good when I am with you. Peaceful." She said slowly, trying to think of the way he made her feel. He nodded as if understanding and she smiled at him.

"I feel the same way, Hermione. As if nothing could go wrong when I am with you." He admitted. She laid her head on his shoulder and wondered for the millionth time who would have ever expected their dour potions master to be such a man. She thought she was falling for him, not realizing or admitting to herself that it had happened long before.

"If anyone had told me that I would be here with you, four months ago, I would have hexed them and sent them straight to St Mungos." She said with a laugh. He nodded thinking that he would have done the same thing.

"You hated me. What made you change your mind?" he finally asked. He had been debating with himself as to whether or not to ask the question. She sighed.

"You are right. I did hate you. You were there when… Ginny died and you didn't do anything. You didn't help. I hated you so much." She admitted in a soft voice.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked.

"Harry changed my mind. He told me it was unfair to hate you. He said that if the sacrifice of one had to made to save the many, then it had to be done. You couldn't break your cover or thousands would have died. It was a shock to hear Harry call Ginny a sacrifice but it made me think and the hate just faded away." She told him with a small wry smile. "Why are we talking about this anyway? It's a date for Merlin's sake."

He nodded "I was just curious." He said, pulling her close to him and holding her. Hermione leaned in close, loving his warmth and scent. They sat there for a while longer until finally Hermione pulled away.

"I have to get back to Alex. Despite Harry's experience, I don't thing that he is ready for an overnight visit." She said with a soft laugh. Snape smiled and nodded.

"I agree, though I would like to know where Potter got his experience." He said helping her to her feet and making his way to the hidden door. They walked down the corridor together quietly, neither really wanting the night to end. In his office, she helped him put the harvested moonflowers away and then started to leave. He stopped her.

"Can I escort you to Gryffindor tower to pick up your son?" he said. She gave him a pleased smile and nodded.

"Of course, I would love it." She told him and they walked together a little slower than normal. Neither of them wanted to night to end. When they reached the Fat Lady, Snape stopped, pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her gently. He heard the portrait open and heard a gasp and a thud but he didn't pull away from her. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't hear anything. Finally it ended and Snape released her. She gave him a heated look and turned to find Harry standing in the portrait hole with Ron lying at his feet. Harry didn't look too surprised but Ron had obviously fainted.

"I will see you tomorrow for lunch, Hermione. Good night. Good night, Potter." Snape said before walking away, his robes billowing around him.

Harry had nodded but hadn't said anything. He helped a dazed Ron up from the floor before leading them into the Gryffindor common room.

"Blimey, Hermione, you went out with Snape! What if I had followed you?" Ron asked furiously. Hermione gave him a cold look and then laughed.

"Oh yes, I can see you confronting him. I'm sure he hasn't reached his rooms yet, Ron. Why don't you follow him and have a talk with him, like you do anyone who shows interest in me."

He stuttered for a moment before falling silent, settling for just glaring at her. She gave him an amused smile before turning to Harry.

"You didn't seem too surprised." She commented. He shrugged.

"I'm not. I can tell he likes you and you have been spending so much time together lately that I figured it was inevitable. I don't care as long as he makes you happy" he said to Ron's disgust. But Ron didn't protest, knowing that he would likely get hexed by Hermione and then yelled at by Harry later.

They talked for a while until Hermione yawned. Harry gathered up Alex and his things and walked with Hermione back to her rooms. He said goodnight and returned to his room. Neither of them noticed the tall blonde shadow that had been following Hermione since she had come out of Snape's office.

"She's mine." He whispered in the deserted hall viciously. "And they can't have her."

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story and double thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I know Snape is a little OOC but I figure if given a chance he might relax a bit after Voldie is dead for real... 


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple weeks went by too quickly for Hermione and Snape. They only saw each other during lunches and several times had to cancel that because of other duties. It seemed to Hermione that the closer it got to Christmas vacation, the rowdier the students became. She was doing double duty monitoring the halls with the Head Boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Snape was busy with projects that the Headmistress needed as well as student's problems.

It was a relief one day, during lunch when Snape told her that the potion would be ready on Saturday morning and not to make any plans. The week went by quickly and Friday night, Hermione spent most of the night with Alex. He had grown chubby and was such a happy baby. Everything seemed to grab his attention and he laughed like an angel. Almost everyone adored him.

She washed and fed him, singing a lullaby and then talked to him as he watched her with wide blue eyes that were turning brown. She was going to miss him, she thought, if she had to give him up. He was one of the best things in her life. She secretly hoped that his father would be dead or a Death Eater so she could keep him, which was likely considering who the mother was but there was always the chance he would be someone respectable.

Hermione spent most of the night cuddling and holding him so she was very tired the next morning. Harry and Ron could tell she had been crying but didn't say anything. They also loved the little bloke and didn't want to see him go. Hermione picked at her breakfast while Harry and Ron took turns holding Alex.

"Even if his father wants him, he won't be taken away today, right? We'll still have time with him." Ron tried to reassure Hermione but she gave him a wan smile and didn't answer. At the teacher's table, Snape watched Hermione and knew what she was thinking and feeling. He had grown attached to the little boy as well and didn't want to see him go.

After breakfast, Hermione carried Alex and took the longest route to Snape's workroom. He was waiting for her patiently. The potion had been finished and there were two bottles. Snape picked up one and added some of the blood he had taken for the maternity potion. It had been kept in stasis to keep it fresh. He didn't wait for Hermione to say anything before mixing it and pouring it on the parchment. It was absorbed into the parchment. He let it roll up and handed it to her.

"It should take a little bit to finish. Do you want some tea?" he asked softly, knowing this was painful for her. He knew she had grown to love the child. She sat in her usual chair in the corner and held Alex close. He had been asleep for a few minutes. She clenched the roll of parchment in her fist.

"No, I'm fine. It feels good to rest for a bit without someone chasing me down." She said, closing her eyes. Snape examined her for a moment. This was the first time he had been alone with her in three days. She looked even more tired now than she had then. She looked as though she had lost weight as well. Head Girl duties, Alex and N.E.W.T.S. were taking a lot out of her.

They waited in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione was dreading this moment more than anything. Would she have to give the child she called her son up to someone else? Would she ever get to see him, if that happened? What if the man wouldn't allow her to? What was she going to do? She wanted to take the scroll and toss it into the nearby fire but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't let Alex grow up not knowing his father. Or at least about his father. It was still possible that Lucius was the father or another Death Eater and if that was the case, the father would never even find out about the existence of her son.

Finally Snape cleared his throat and she looked at the clock. A few minutes had passed and it was more than enough time for the potion to work. She situated Alex in her lap so she had both hands to unroll the scroll. She slowly unrolled it, looking at her son's father's family tree until she reached the end. She stared at it, her face a mask but when she looked up at Snape, he could see the anguish in her eyes. She tossed the scroll to him and he quickly unrolled it. She noticed he did not look particularly surprised.

"You knew there was a possibility and you didn't tell me?" she asked in a low, hurt voice.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I… I didn't want… I don't…" he started but he didn't know what to say to make things right. She stood up and faced him, Alex cradled in her arms.

"You should have never kept something like this from me. You knew! And yet you did nothing. You could have told me." She said to him on the verge of tears. He stood up and reached for her but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to talk to you right now. You knew how I felt and you could have told me, Severus Snape that there was at least a chance you were this child's father." She cried before fleeing the room. He watched her go and with a sigh, sank down into his chair. He unrolled the scroll again and read the damning words, Severus Alexander Snape, son of Tobias Snape, son of Alexander Snape, son of…

Hermione ran through the halls, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to think, but couldn't help feeling betrayed. On one hand, she knew he hadn't known for sure but on the other, she thought he should have told her that there was at least a chance. She was rounding the corner to the hall where her door was when she ran into someone.

"Careful, there, Hermione." Harry said, steadying her. He saw her tear streaked face and quickly asked. "What's wrong? What happened? Is it Alex? Is Lucius the father?"

It took a moment for her to process the questions and then she stared at him stunned. "You knew Narcissa was his birth mother? How? Is that why you wanted me to do the Blood adoption?" she asked sharply, feeling betrayed all over again at his guilty look.

"I…" Harry started to deny it but something in her expression made him tell the truth. "Yes, I was there when he was born. Narcissa came to my-the orphanage and was in labor. She wouldn't tell me who the father was so I guessed it was Lucius. After Alex was born, she named him and disappeared. About a week later, her body was found."

Hermione could only gape at him. He had known all along who Alex was, though he didn't have the correct father. The feeling of betrayal was great and it took everything in her not to burst into tears again. Instead she felt her anger grow stronger.

"Then I suppose you knew the girl who gave him away. You lied to me Harry, you and Snape both. I don't want to see either of you right now." She growled, shoving past him and running to her room. She ordered the portrait not to allow entrance to anyone and went up to her room. She lay Alex in his crib and began to pace.

She was not going to let Snape take her son, she thought though deep in her mind she knew he wasn't going to try. She didn't think he was that cruel. Finally after muttering to herself about the perfidy of men for a while, she lie down and fell into a restless sleep.

It was late afternoon when she woke up to a knock on her door. Forgetting she had ordered her portrait not to allow anyone entrance, she opened the door to find a smiling Draco standing there. He had a bouquet of Moonflowers in one hand and a large bottle of butter beer. She sighed and let him in, too weary to argue.

"I thought you could use some cheering up. I saw you in the hall earlier crying. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head. She didn't see him lips tighten in anger.

"Well, I brought you some butter beer because I know it is your favorite and of course flowers." He said charmingly, handing his gifts to her. She took them and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood, Draco. Will you please go?" she asked.

"At least drink the butter beer and talk to me for a while. You have been so busy and haven't been able to relax for quite a while. At least I can do some good." He said and she gave him a tired smile. She looked at the clock and saw that Alex would be waking soon, hungry and ready to play. Thinking of Alex brought back all her anger and hurt from earlier in the day.

"Fine, you can stay for a while. Don't start thinking we are getting back together though, Draco. We are friends only." She warned opening the bottle of butter beer. She took a drink and smiled at him. He shrugged.

"So, how is the little tyke doing? He must be getting big." Draco said, changing the subject.

For the next half hour, they talked about Alex. Draco asked questions and she answered them, telling anecdotes about caring for him. Draco seemed genuinely interested, which made Hermione happy. She drank her bottle of butter beer and was playing with one of the flowers when a wave of dizziness washed over her. She swayed in her seat and saw Draco give her a worried look.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head as another wave washed over her and the room began to darken.

"What did you do, Draco?" she slurred, seeing the look of satisfaction on his face. He gathered her into his arms gently and smiled down at her.

"I made sure we will be together my love. You and I shall raise Alex and be a happy family." She heard him say before everything went black.

Snape sat in his workroom for a while before picking up the other bottle of potion and leaving the room. He made his way up to Hermione's room. He wanted to talk to her before delivering the potion to the person who had requested it. Just as he reached the door to Hermione's quarters he heard voices and habit made him duck into the shadows.

Draco had opened the door and led Hermione out by the hand. He was holding Alex and the blue baby bag that Hermione carried everywhere.

"Tell me you love me" Draco murmured to Hermione, seeing Snape in the shadows out of the corner of his eye. His words were not audible to Snape.

"I love you Draco." Hermione intoned in a slightly slurred voice.

"Tell me that you want to be with me. Tell me that we are going to be a happy family forever." Draco instructed, still in a low murmur.

"I want to be with you. We will be a happy family forever." Hermione obeyed. Deep in her mind, she felt like she was dreaming and couldn't wake up.

"Tell me that Snape meant nothing to you. That you were only using him."

"Snape meant nothing to me. I was only using him"

Draco made several more orders until he was certain Snape had understood what he was trying to say. Hermione was his and always would be. She didn't need Snape or Harry or Ron or anyone but him and their new son.

Snape who had been listening felt his heart break. He didn't hear the slurred and lifeless quality of Hermione's voice, stuck in his anguish and growing anger so he believed everything that came out of her mouth. Draco led Hermione past where Snape was hiding and down the hall. Snape waited until they were gone before fleeing to his rooms. The potion lay in his pocket, all but forgotten.

Draco led Hermione out to the empty Quidditch pitch where he had a broom waiting. He climbed on and ordered Hermione to follow suit. Together on the one broom, they flew away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Pickles87 here is the new chapter…

Hermione woke up as if she had been sleeping for a really long time. Her head was fuzzy but she knew immediately that she was not in her room. The last she remembered was drinking butter beer with Draco in her room. She sat up immediately.

"Alex?" she called, struggling to get out of the bed.

"He's fine. He is there, sleeping. I fed him and changed his nappy." A soft voice told her from the corner of the room. She turned and her eyes met his. He gave her a pleasant smile and stood up, moving over to her.

"I thought you would never wake up. Father never noted the length of time for unconsciousness though. How do you feel? Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She hesitated and then shook her head.

"Where are we?" she asked slowly, looking around. It was a very lavish room, decorated in green and silver.

He smiled wryly. "Malfoy manor. I brought you here to talk." He said.

She glared at him. "You kidnapped me and Alex, you mean. This isn't going to work Draco. People will look for me."

He gave her a mild look. "It will work Hermione. I brought you here because I love you and we are meant to be together. Our time here will prove this." He said firmly.

She sighed and shook her head, standing weakly and making her way to the crib in the corner. Alex was sleeping peacefully, his little thumb in his mouth. She smiled down at him, for a moment forgetting where she was until Draco put his arm around her waist.

"He is adorable, Hermione. He will look just like us, so we can say he is our son. He will be our son." He murmured in her ear.

She pulled away from him and moved away from the crib. "He is not going to be our son. He is my son. His father is-"

"I know who his parents are! I don't understand why you had to hide it from me. I am nothing like my father." He interrupted. She glared at him.

"So kidnapping me makes you nothing like your father, Draco? It is something I could see him doing." She hissed at him. His face reddened.

"I thought if I got you away from them you would realize how perfect we are together! We belong together." He shouted at her.

"We do not. I do not love you, Malfoy! I love Severus." She told him hotly and he growled.

"It doesn't matter, Granger. I once told you that I would not allow you to raise a Malfoy alone and I meant it. We will marry and I will help you raise my brother." He snarled.

She opened her mouth to retort and then closed it. She watched him for a moment. "Alex is not a Malfoy, Draco." She told him softly and he shook his head.

"I heard you say that my mother gave birth to him! That makes him a Malfoy." He retorted but suddenly looked uneasy.

"No, that would make him a Black. To make him a Malfoy, he would have to have a Malfoy for a father and he doesn't" she told him, losing her anger suddenly. She was so tired of all of the fighting, of the mysteries and dramas that had invaded her life.

He gaped at her disbelievingly. "But if my father is not his… then… who…" his voice trailed off and he looked thoughtful. "It was Snape wasn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked him curiously.

"Something I heard long ago. I was sitting in the library the summer after our fourth year and my parents came in arguing. I hid because… well because my father was always in a temper after that. He was saying how he didn't trust Snape, despite his sacrificing the child so long before and my mother defended him. My father got really quiet and then told that he never wanted her to mention his name again. He said that Snape had come between them too much in the past. I forgot about it because then they started talking about the Dark Lord. Snape and my mother had an affair." He explained, thinking back.

Hermione nodded and sat on the bed. Draco looked at her with a horrified look on his face and then looked at the crib where Alex had surprisingly slept through their fit of temper.

"I have really messed up this time, haven't I?" he asked quietly, moving to sit next to her. She nodded.

"Yup, you kidnapped Snape's girlfriend and his son." She told him and he paled even further, remembering the steps he had taken to prevent the others from searching for her, including the scene with Snape. He hesitated and then told her what he had done. Draco was sure that if it hadn't been for the sleeping child, her screams would have been heard for miles around and he would have been hexed from here to kingdom come. As it were, his face smarted from her slap.

She didn't talk to him for almost a half hour, wavering between anger at Malfoy and wondering how Snape was handling her supposed rejection.

"Take me home, ferret." She snapped finally and he nodded, glad she had broken the silence. He grabbed the baby's bag and Hermione took Alex.

"We cannot apparated in the house so we have to go outside." He told her and led her out of the room and down the hall.

Snape was grading papers in his office when Harry burst in without knocking.

"Have you seen Hermione, Professor?" he asked breathlessly

"I imagine she is with Mr. Malfoy, Potter. Make sure you knock next time." He said icily, startling Harry, who hadn't heard that voice used on him in ages.

"No, she isn't. She isn't at Hogwart's at all. Neither is Alex. Was she going somewhere?" he said and Snape shrugged.

"Find Malfoy and you will find her. She obviously wants to be with him. Let me know when you find my son though." Snape said maliciously. Harry sat down on the uncomfortable chair.

"Tell me when you last saw her, Snape." Harry demanded in a hard voice. Snape looked up and for a moment, Harry thought he saw anguish on Snape's face before it closed off.

"She was with Mr. Malfoy in the hall, proclaiming her love for him and telling him how she used me." He said tonelessly. Harry stood up abruptly.

"She did what?! It can't be true. Hermione isn't like that at all. It had to be something else." Harry protested. Snape ignored him and continued to grade papers, not even really seeing what they said. He just wrote vicious comments on the all.

The quill was yanked out of his hands and he raised surprised eyes to find Harry glaring at him.

"You will show me the memory of what you saw, Snape, now." Harry said in a commanding voice. This man, Snape recognized instinctively. It was the man who had commanded them at the final battle. Snape sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter what Harry saw. It wouldn't change the past, or the memory. Snape motioned towards a cupboard and Harry opened it to find a small Pensieve.

Snape walked over to it and put his wand to his temple. He pulled a silvery memory out and it sank into the Pensieve. Harry nodded and slipped into the memory with a practiced ease. He had done this plenty of times before. Snape returned to his desk and watched the Pensieve with a dark look. He had grown to respect Harry if not actually like him but this was too much. Finally Harry was back and he glare at the Potions Master.

"Are you a complete idiot? She was obviously drugged. Her voice was slurred and she was walking different. Why didn't you confront them? You would have seen it right away. Damn it to bloody hell." Harry swore, while pacing back and forth in front of the desk. Snape frowned, at first at his tone and then at the words. Had her words been slurred? Was she walking differently? Now that he thought about it, he thought she had been slurring and stumbling.

He stood abruptly and startled Harry. "I am an idiot. Draco kidnapped her right in front of me and I walked the other way." He said in a low growl.

"Why didn't you confront them?" Harry asked, intensely curious. It would have been his inclination.

"Because I was… feeling vulnerable, Mr. Potter. I am a Slytherin and no one can see my weakness. I thought… she hurt me…" he admitted, softly, flushing.

"Well then, since you don't hate her anymore, lets go rescue her and Alex. Where do you think they went?" Harry said in a cheerful tone of voice that made Snape want to hex him. Damned Gryffindors.

"Likely Malfoy Manor. We can apparated to the grounds. Come." Snape said before leaving his office, robes billowing and Harry trailing behind him.

Hermione followed Draco down the stairs and to the front door. She thought about what Snape's reaction must have been to Draco's little 'joke' and wanted to cry. He didn't trust many people and she thought he had begun to trust her. She wondered if he would believe her when she told him the truth.

She stopped behind Draco as he reached for the door knob and twisted it. The door didn't open. Draco gave her a surprised look and she saw a flash of panic in his eyes but it was so brief she thought she imagined it. They moved to another room and Draco tried the window. It didn't open. This time she didn't imagine the panic on his face.

He ran to the middle of the room and grabbed a heavy silver vase and through it at the window. It bounced off and landed near Hermione's feet. She gave him a mystified look and he looked away not meeting her eyes.

"Draco, what's going on?" she asked and felt a shiver of fear at the look of absolute horror on his face.

"The house will lock down if… the master of the house orders it. No one can come in and no one can get out." He said in a low soft voice staring at the window. She shook her head, still not understanding what he meant.

"It means that my father has had the house locked down, Hermione. We cannot get out. We are trapped in here with my father." He said, finally meeting her eyes. She stifled a gasp at the look of complete terror in his eyes.

hides behind her computer chair I know I'm evil. I'm sorry. Thank you everyone for reviewing. I love you all and I will post more as soon as I have it written.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape and Harry apparated to the edge of the Malfoy property, wands in hand, ready for anything. They were ready for anything but what they saw. The Manor was glowing a pale green in the growing darkness. Harry didn't understand what it meant. He was unfamiliar with Wizarding ancestral homes. He turned to Snape to ask but stopped. Snape was so pale, he looked like a ghost. His usual blank expression was gone and Harry could see horror, anguish and hopelessness.

"What's wrong? What does that mean, Professor?" he demanded feeling worried. Snape looked down at him and Harry shivered at the look in his eyes.

"Some of the oldest Manors have spells on them that are invoked by the lord of the house. It makes them impenetrable. It was usually used during sieges and if Muggles were attacking. No one can get out, no one can get in unless the lord of the house releases the spell." He said in a toneless voice. Harry turned and looked at the house with new understanding.

"Well then, Hermione will just have to convince Malfoy to release the spell so she can leave. I'm sure she can do that." He said confidently but Snape shook his head.

"It's not that simple, Potter. Draco doesn't have the power to lock down the house. He is not the lord of the house and will not be until his father's death."

Harry suddenly understood what Snape was saying. "Hermione and Alex are locked in there with Lucius Malfoy! We have to get them. There has to be a way in." he said. He turned and ran towards the front door. When he reached it he tried to open it but it was as if the door was glued shut. Even the handle wouldn't turn.

"It's useless, Potter. There is nothing we can do about it. The spell is too strong. It has been reinforced by hundreds of Malfoy ancestors." Snape said from behind him as Harry started kicking the door and the small window next to it.

"There is always a way, Professor." Harry said and pulled his wand. He tried various spells but none of the worked.

"Wait! Cissy told me once that there was a weakness. There had to be so that they could send messages or whatnot. Be quiet and let me think."

Harry stopped and turned to watch Snape think. There had to be some way to help. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Just a few feet away on the other side of the door, Hermione stared at Draco.

"Your father is here somewhere? And we are locked in here with him?" she asked shaking her head. Could her day possibly get any worse? Draco nodded, his eyes wide. Hermione held Alex tighter to her and reached into her pocket for her wand but it wasn't there. Draco had seen the movement and winced.

"Where is my wand?" she hissed at him. He shook his head slightly and a noise on the stairs made them both spin around. Lucius Malfoy was standing at the top with a wand in his hand.

"Are you looking for this, Miss Granger?" he said in his cool voice. Hermione glared at him.

"Give me my wand." She demanded and he laughed. Draco stepped back, knowing that laugh was not a good sign. It meant the Lucius was in a good mood and Lucius in a good mood was not good for anyone else.

"I think not. I should thank you Draco for bringing her and the child here. You have saved me the trouble of slipping into Hogwart's." Lucius drawled and Draco glared at him.

"You are not going to hurt her or Alex. Let us out." He demanded. Lucius just laughed again.

"I don't think so. I think I will kill you and her. And of course the child. I couldn't let it live now could I? Not Narcissa's bastard. I killed the first one and now I will kill the second. Poor Snape will never have an heir."

The pieces clicked in Hermione's mind and she realized that Narcissa must have been the mother of his daughter so many years before. She shook her head.

"You are not going to hurt my son, you bastard. I'll kill you first." She hissed angrily.

The smile on Lucius's face disappeared and he snapped the wand he had been toying with in half. Hermione gasped at the destruction of her wand but Draco pulled her back a few steps.

"Run and hide little mouse because I will find you and when I do, you are dead." Lucius said turning and disappearing into the hallway. Hermione turned to Draco with a bewildered expression.

"He wants to chase us. It's all a game to him. We can't get out so we hide, he finds us and kills us. I'm sorry Hermione. I guess I messed up a lot this time, huh?" he said pulling her into a hug. She shook her head.

"You may have brought me here, Draco, but the evil is his alone. Even without my wand, we can do something. Are you sure there is no way out? Are there any spare wands anywhere? Is there anywhere we can hide that he won't find us immediately?" she asked her mind racing. He gave her a surprised look.

In his mind they were already dead because no one could escape his father. His father had been the one thing Draco had always been afraid of because one tended to see their parents as the invincible and an invincible Lucius Malfoy was something to be terrified of. His eyes widened.

"Yes! The catacombs. He doesn't know that I know my way around there because I always snuck in while he was gone. He… tortured people down there and some of the rooms were used for storage so we might find something there. There are two ways to get in. Come one." He said in a low voice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through several rooms and into the kitchen. He opened a door and Hermione saw a stairway that led downstairs into a cellar.

Draco started to go down but Hermione stopped him with a hiss. "Food, Draco. If we are down there for a while, we will need food. Otherwise we are dead." He blinked at her for a moment then nodded. They opened the cooler and several cupboards. Hermione sat what was edible without cooking on the counter.

"You have your wand. Shrink it." She told him and he followed her orders. She placed the shrunken bundle in the baby's bag and then they went downstairs. Draco shut the door behind them and it left them in darkness.

Outside the Manor, Snape was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Finally he stopped.

"Cissy told me once that they had a bolt hole. You had to go through the catacombs to get through it and it came out at a cave on the… east side of the manor. If we find that cave, we may be able to find our way into the manor." He said. Harry nodded and turned to walk into the woods on the east side of the house.

"Potter, don't be foolish. No one knows where we are. We have to send a message before we can go in." Snape said snarkily and Harry smiled.

"Expectro Patronum" he said and a silver stag came out the end of his wand. Harry instructed it to find as many Order members and tell them to come to Malfoy Manor. It was no more than ten minutes and Mad-eye Moody appeared. Harry quickly explained the situation to him and Moody agreed to wait for the other Order members to arrive.

"We can attack the shielding, Potter. It won't break it down but at least he'll know we are here and he may not think anyone is looking for that bolt hole if we are attacking." Moody said. Harry nodded. He and Snape disappeared into the woods to look for the cave.

They searched for about a half hour before finding it and Harry literally fell into it. He had been searching when he had tripped over a large tree root. He had fallen forward into some bushes and beyond them into a small cave. Harry called for Snape.

They stared into the darkness for a moment. Harry hoped that this was what they thought it was and Snape hoped that his son and the love of his life were still alive for him to rescue. If they weren't, he would personally wipe the Malfoy's off the face of this earth. As they started walking, both hoped they were not too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco led Hermione through the dark and into what she thought was another room but she couldn't see anything so she didn't know. She heard him push something and then the sound of stone grinding on stone. A faint light came from the hidden doorway.

"This is the reason the Ministry could never find anything in the Manor. This door protects the Malfoy family secrets. Only a Malfoy can open it." He told her as he led her through it. She jumped when the door slid shut behind them.

"Come and try to be quiet. I don't want Father alerted to our presence any sooner than we have to." Draco murmured and Hermione just nodded. No, she did not want Lucius to know where she and her son were. Draco led her through a maze of halls and rooms. Some of them were empty and some had been used for storage. The one thing that Hermione noticed was there was no dust on the floor that might betray their footprints. She resolved to ask Draco about it when they reached the place he was taking her.

It seemed like they had been walking for hours when Draco stopped in the middle of a hallway. He tapped a brick with his wand and a door appeared. He ignored her questioning look and led her in. The door shut behind them and Draco sighed with relief.

"This was my hidey hole when I was a kid. It was my special place and when I was older it… my getaway from my father and mother. Father doesn't know about it so we should be safe here for a while." He said lighting the lanterns. Hermione was surprised to find herself in a small room that resembled a library with a small bed and table. The walls were covered in books. Hermione quickly moved and lay Alex down on the bed. He had been asleep for a while so he should be waking soon.

"Draco, why is everything so clean?" she asked, remembering her resolution from before and was surprised when he grinned.

"Because when I was twelve, my father found out I had been down here because of my footprints. He forbid me from returning until he allowed so instead of obeying, I placed a permanent dust charm on the entire catacombs. He couldn't lift it and he was never able to catch me again." He said proudly. Hermione nodded.

She opened her mouth to say something and Alex cried out. She rushed back over to his side and picked him up, crooning to him as she readied a bottle for him. She walked around as he fed and when he finished, she changed his nappy. Draco watched her silently. When she laid Alex on the bed again, this time so he could look around, he moved to sit with him. She could tell he was fascinated with him.

"He is going to have your eyes." He commented finally. She nodded but didn't say anything, suddenly wondering if he would even live long enough to have her eyes. Draco must have seen the look on her face because he winced.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. All my life I have been given almost everything I wanted and when I wanted you, I had to take you no matter what. I'll make this up to you if we…" he didn't finish but Hermione did mentally. If we get out of this alive.

She shook her head, determined not to lose hope. There had to be some way to get out. Nothing was perfect. She started looking on the shelves for something that might help. She was also slightly curious as to what Draco would have hidden away down here. She started to browse through the books, keeping an eye on Draco when a book caught her eye. She reached for it, sure she hadn't read the title correctly.

She stared at the title for a moment and then looked up to find there were many more just like it. Books by Muggle authors. She turned to find Draco watching her with a wry grin.

"So now you know my dreadful secret." He said playfully. She looked down at the book in her hands.

"So Long and Thanks for All the Fish." She read and then laughed. "Have you read this?" she asked and he nodded.

"Oh I love Marvin. Like in the first one 'I am at a rough estimate thirty billion times more intelligent than you. Let me give you an example. Think of a number, any number…  
Er, five… Wrong. You see?' I love him, he is absolutely funny."

Draco smiled. "I'd give you advice, but you wouldn't listen. No one ever does." He quoted. Hermione put the book back on the shelf and moved on. She pulled several books down to look at them and finally found one that she thought might be useful. It seemed to be an old journal. Draco frowned.

"I found that in one of the storage rooms but I haven't had a chance to read it. I think it was written by an ancestor, Lora Malfoy. Do you think it could have something?" he asked moving over to her. She shrugged and opened it. Together they looked through it.

It seemed like it had been hours since they had opened it. Lora Malfoy had incredibly illegible handwriting and quite a few times they had been unable to 

decipher certain words. They finally found something that could help though. She had drawn a small map of the catacombs inside the journal and had actually labeled the exits. Draco looked them over and then looked up at Hermione with a small smile.

"Are you sure you didn't take the lucky potion? I can't believe we found this…it's unreal. Look, I know this one is caved in because I looked but this one, the one she labeled the bolt hole sounds so familiar."

He began to pace, muttering to himself before finally turning to Hermione. "My mother told me about it. I think it isn't affected when the Manor is locked down. I think it was left open so that people could get messages out." He mused. He gave her a steady look and she returned it. "What do you think? Should we go?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think we should. We will die here if we don't because sooner or later he will find us. We have to take the chance that we may be able to get out there." She said glancing at her son. If they made a mistake, it would mean all of their lives.

Draco nodded and began gathering their things together. He took out what they would not need to lighten the burden because they would need to move fast. He knew his father would be aware they were not in the main part of the Manor by now. He knew he would be prowling around looking for them. He carried Hermione's bag and let her carry the baby. She had fashioned a baby sling from the blanket on the bed so that her hands were free.

Alex was looking around with an avid curiosity that touched Draco's heart and it was with great reluctance that he pointed his wand at him and muttered a spell. Alex immediately fell asleep. Draco gave Hermione an apologetic look but she shook her head. She understood the reason. Any noise that Alex made could bring Lucius to them. Draco memorized the small map before slipping it into Hermione's pocket.

"If we meet him, run. Let me deal with him and you find your way out of here." He told her and when she opened her mouth to speak he kissed her gently.

"I don't want to face Sev and Potter to tell them that I let you die. If we both live through this, they will probably kill me anyway." He said with a smile. She laughed softly and nodded, knowing they would have a lot of explaining to do when they got out.

Draco tapped the door with his wand and it opened. They slipped out into the hall and down the corridor cautiously, making no noise. It was nerve wracking for both of them, stopping at every noise or movement they saw. Draco had not used Lumos but there were torches lit ever so often, throwing the corridor into flickering shadows and Hermione thought she would go mad.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but Hermione knew it couldn't have been that long when they found the door that Draco had found on the map. It supposedly led into a cave, he had told her in a voice that had been lower than a whisper. Hermione leaned against the wall looking both ways for the elder Malfoy while Draco examined the lock.

"It can be opened by Alohomora." He murmured to her and she nodded, relieved that it was not more complex. He waved his wand and the door unlocked. He reached for the knob, praying to Merlin and any gods that cared to listen for it to open and when it did, he was so surprised that he almost fell backwards. He peered inside but there was only inky darkness.

He waved to Hermione to follow and entered the cave that led outside the Manor. She followed him through the door and let out a startled scream when it slammed shut behind her. A sudden flare of light blinded them both for a moment but when their sight cleared, they could see Lucius standing before them in all of his icy glory. He smirked at them.

"I knew your idiot of a mother would have told you about this so I didn't bother even searching for you. You did take your time though." He drawled coldly. Draco moved closer to Hermione.

"Don't be a fool, Draco. You can't protect her. Or the child and I don't know why you would want to. She is a filthy mudblood and that is the child of a blood traitor." He sneered, pointing his wand at Alex who was still sleeping soundly.

"Why are you so eager to kill Snape's child?" Hermione demanded, thinking to distract him for at least a moment.

Lucius glared at her. "Because it is Snape's bastard. My wife was in love with him, bore him a child before she bore mine. I got rid of the first one. Told he Dark Lord that Snape had a child with some Muggle woman and anyone who knew that 

Narcissa bore it wouldn't dare go against me. I was the one who cast the killing curse on the little rat. Now I just have to get rid of the second one." He said coldly, watching Draco closely. Hermione had the feeling he was very aware of what she had tried to do.

Draco hadn't moved. He knew if he did, they were both dead. He also knew his father couldn't be reasoned with. The only way they were going to get out of this was to fight. He tensed himself to be ready for when he saw an opening.

"So you killed Narcissa?" Hermione questioned and Lucius laughed.

"Yes, I killed the whore. She had just bore another man's child and I would have killed her sooner but the Dark Lord had forbid it. He thought the child was mine and I couldn't tell him it wasn't or else I would be admitting weakness."

Hermione bit her lip trying to think of something else to ask but Lucius laughed.

"It won't work. You won't distract me. You know, your Order friends are outside trying to smash through. Imagine the look on poor Harry Potter's face when I release the wards and he sees his best friend's dead body. Imagine Snape finding the body of his son. I shall be far away but not you three." He laughed again and Hermione was reminded of the way Voldemort had laughed when he had faced Harry in the final battle. Lucius's laugh had the same hint of madness to it that Voldemort's had.

He pointed his wand at Hermione. "I wonder if I could get two for one?" he asked rhetorically.

"Avada Kedavra."

When Hermione heard those deadly words, she closed her eyes. Behind her eyelids she saw the flash of green that had become so familiar to her and heard a thud as something heavy hit the ground. She opened her eyes the moment she realized she was still alive. At her feet, lay the body of Draco Malfoy, who had thrown himself between her and his father's lethal spell.

Lucius was looking on with a bemused expression on his face as if he had not expected Draco to do that. Hermione kneeled down and leaned over his body and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful, she thought. She looked back up at Lucius who was scowling.

"I had planned on torturing him for betraying this family but I guess you will have to do." He said sulkily as if his favorite toy had just been taken away. He took a few steps towards her. Hermione glared at him with all the hatred she could muster, raised Draco's wand, which she had grabbed when she knelt and screamed.

"Avada Kedavra"

She watched numbly as his body fell to the ground with the same thud that Draco's had. He had only a moment to show surprise before the life had fled his body. Hermione leaned over Draco's body and began to sob. That was how Snape and Harry found her fifteen minutes later.

A/N Well? What do you think?

To Jen: It says that Snape's girlfriend was a pureblood but someone told Voldemort that the baby had a Muggle mother so he ordered it killed. As you find out in this chapter it was Lucius's way of getting revenge on Snape for having Narcissa first. As for the age difference, its not canon so I can tweak it a bit. No matter what I write it won't be canon because I am not JKR so might as well make it the way I want it. Thank you for your comment though.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Snape stopped when they reached the small antechamber that led to the manor. Of everything that they had thought to expect, finding Hermione grieving for Draco while Lucius lay dead feet away was not even close. It gave both a sense of déjà vu and they remembered coming upon a similar seen a half of a year before. Hermione had been grieving over Ginny's broken body then, with the bodies of a dozen Death Eaters around her.

"Hermione!" Snape called out and she looked up, her face tear streaked. When she saw him, she stood on shaky legs and threw herself into his arms still careful of the child in the sling around her chest. Snape held her closely while Harry examined the scene carefully to figure out what had happened.

"Lucius was going to kill us, me and Alex because he wanted to destroy Severus. He cast the Killing curse and Draco stepped in front of us. I killed Lucius with Draco's wand." Hermione said tonelessly. Harry nodded and moved over to her.

"Is Alex alright, Hermione? Are you hurt?" he asked gently and she shook her head.

"No, we are fine, except for being scared. We put a sleeping spell on Alex so we could sneak down here but it didn't matter." She said. Snape picked her up and took her out of the cave with a quick nod from Harry. It seemed like forever to Hermione but they reached the end of the cave quickly. Snape told Moody and the others where to find Harry and the bodies and then he apparated them outside of Hogwart's wards.

Habit made him choose the hidden door outside the field of Moonflowers and he carried her through the dark hallway to his private rooms. When he reached them, he realized Hermione was asleep so he carefully laid her on the bed and took Alex from her wrap. He transfigured a nearby chair into a crib and laid him inside, deciding to leave the sleeping spell on him for a bit longer. It wouldn't hurt him and it would give him a chance to talk to Hermione without interruptions.

He sat on the bed next to her and gently shook her. She opened her eyes and when she saw him, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"I'm safe." She said sitting up and throwing her arms around him and began crying again. He held her while she cried, stroking her hair. She told him what had happened and he felt the urge to cry along with her when she told of Lucius's actions from before towards his daughter and then Narcissa but held them back.

When Hermione finished, she sobbed until she fell asleep again. He knew it wasn't just Draco's death she was living through but also what had happened six months before. He lay next to her on the bed, holding her close to him and wondering what would have happened if she had been the one to die. He wasn't sure he could have lived through that. Soon he had fallen asleep as well.

A knock at the door woke him up. He looked around, forgetting for a moment where he was and who he was with but when Hermione murmured in her sleep, he immediately remembered. He kissed her on the cheek and slipped out of bed. Harry was waiting patiently at the door and when Snape let him in, he sat down heavily on the sofa in Snape's sitting room.

"I took care of it all. I said Lucius kidnapped Hermione and Alex and Draco went to save them. Because she used his wand, I was able to tell them that Draco and Lucius killed each other. I left Hermione out of the deaths except as a witness because I am sure they would have loved to prosecute her for something. Where is she?" he said tiredly.

"I'm here. Thank you Harry. I want people to know Draco was a hero. He was bringing me home when we realized that Lucius had trapped us. I would have died if it hadn't been for him." Hermione said from the door. She was holding Alex and he was wide awake.

Harry nodded. "There was another reason I came by… Do you have the potion?" he asked Snape and Snape nodded.

"I was going to bring it to you but I was distracted." He said this with a glance at Hermione who remembered what Draco had done. She flushed. Snape pulled out the vial of Paternity Potion and handed it to Harry. Hermione gave him a surprised look.

"I have something I have been keeping from you and Ron, Hermione. I don't think it should be so secret now. Will you go somewhere with me? You are welcome to come too." He told Snape. They both immediately nodded. Harry led them out of the castle and told them to apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they did, Hermione marveled at the changes that had been made. It was almost a completely different house. Sunlight shown through the windows and some of the furniture had been changed giving it a lighter look. She turned to Harry and he shook his head.

"This isn't it. Come with me." He said and led them upstairs to one of the rooms that Hermione had never seen used. She vaguely remembered that Sirius had said it was once the nursery and when Harry opened the door she saw that it still was. The room was painted white with pink and purple decorations. There was baby furniture and in the center of the room there was a crib.

Hermione walked over to it, almost in a daze and found a sleeping child inside. It was obviously a girl because she was dressed in pink. She had red fuzz and looked to be a few months older than Alex's two months.

"I would like you to meet Susannah Jane Potter. She is Ginny's daughter." Harry introduced, stroking her hair with a loving smile.

"But you and Ginny weren't…" Hermione said with a confused look and Harry shook his head.

"She was pregnant when we got together. She wouldn't tell me who the father was, only that it had been a one time thing. She had her in June after school ended."

"When you and she disappeared for those two days? But how did she hide it?" Hermione asked softly.

Snape answered this. "There are many charms that will hide a pregnancy, even if you were to touch her stomach, it would still feel flat. Many pureblood women use them so they don't loose their looks while pregnant."

Harry nodded in agreement. "From what Ginny told me, her parents would have killed her if they had found out she was pregnant at sixteen and also when they found out who the father was. She wasn't ready to face that. Later when we got together, I was afraid people would think it was mine and it would be another target for Voldemort to use. I agreed with her that she could have it at the orphanage and when Voldemort was killed we would return for her."

He gazed down at the little girl in the crib and Hermione could see the love in his eyes. Despite the child not being his, he loved her with his entire heart.

"She is Draco's isn't she?" Hermione guessed astutely. Harry nodded.

"Yes, she had his grey eyes. I knew the moment I saw them and Ginny finally admitted it to me. I didn't care though. I didn't want her taken from me. You can't do the blood adoption without the parent's permission. You had Narcissa's in a way, but I didn't have Draco's so I could do it. Now I don't think I will. Draco deserves to have part of him live on."

Hermione nodded. "She will inherit the Malfoy estates. It's all done magically, you know. As soon as she was born she was added to the list as an heir. The only way to stop that is to have them disowned and from what you say, he didn't even know."

Harry nodded and smiled when he saw his daughter was stirring. "Remus stays here with her and I have another house elf. I come when I can and during the full moons." Harry explained and Hermione laughed.

"I thought you were just coming to help Remus. Our children will grow up together Harry." She told him warmly as the little girl in the crib opened her mouth and screamed. Harry picked her up and rocked her, talking to her. She quieted down some but a moment later, Remus burst in the door. He took in the scene, smiled and left with a nod to Snape, who had watched with no expression.

Hermione turned to Snape and handed him his son, who had been watching them intently. She winked at him and turned back to Harry.

"So let me hold her. Susannah means lily doesn't it?" Harry nodded, not surprised that Hermione knew that.

"And Jane is after you. You mean a lot to me and you meant a lot to Ginny too." He said passing her over to Hermione. Susannah stared at Hermione with interest. Harry motioned for them to go downstairs. Remus was waiting in the sitting room. He had a pot of tea made. Snape sat next to Hermione on the sofa and held Alex while she played with the little girl.

"I wouldn't let it known that she is Draco's daughter, if you are not going to do the blood adoption. The Ministry has enough power to take the child and place it with someone else." Snape finally said and Harry nodded.

"I know. That is why the name is Potter and when she gets older I will tell her about Draco and give her the choice in which name to use." Harry said watching Hermione with his daughter.

They stayed for almost an hour before Hermione decided it was time to leave. Harry told them he was staying with his daughter so Snape and Hermione apparated to Hogwart's. Despite having not coordinated their destination, they found themselves together on the edge of the Moonflower field again.

Hermione stared out at the beautiful glowing flowers in amazement. It seemed they were more beautiful each time she saw them. Snape watched her and thought about everything that had happened. It didn't take him more than a moment to make a decision.

"Hermione? Do you know what a field of Moonflowers represents in the Wizarding world?" he asked tentatively. The questions surprised her and she gave him a blank look, which he interpreted as the negative to his question.

"Well, in the Wizarding world a moonflower is the ultimate symbol of romance, like the rose is for Muggles." He said the last with a little distaste and she smiled at the obvious dislike he showed for the pretty, fragrant flower.

"Love, even in darkness. I know what they represent, Severus." She said softly. He gazed down at her, holding his son and a deep wave of love almost overwhelmed him.

"Then you know that by asking you here the first night, I was making my intentions clear?" he asked in a low silky voice that made her shiver. She turned to him.

"I… I didn't know. I mean some men are just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish without insulting him and was surprised when he smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you understood because you are Muggle-born. There are so many differences… But yes, Hermione, my intentions were serious." He said with some amusement. She was surprised when he knelt down.

"Hermione, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and she gasped. She squeezed Alex, who had been sleeping peacefully and he squirmed in protest. She loosened her hold with a small laugh.

"Oh Severus, I love you. I would be so honored to become your wife." She told him and he stood quickly and pulled her into his arms, with Alex between them and kissed her deeply.

Well? Let me know what you think? Did anyone expect Harry's daughter?? Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and I know I have said this before… I love you!!


	14. Chapter 14

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. Why does this have to happen right now?"

Two stunned women watched as Hermione paced the small room muttering to herself. She had a bouquet of roses in her hands and she was twisting the petals off in her fit of temper. Despite being her bridesmaids, they didn't know her well enough to calm her down. A previous attempt had resulted in blue hair, which was one of Hermione's milder hexes.

"Roses! He hates roses. We wanted Moonflowers and someone got roses." She growled, still pacing. There was a knock at the door and Fleur Weasley jumped up to open it, leaving Lavender Weasley on the bed watching Hermione. Ron and Lavender had surprised everyone by running off and getting married a week after they graduated from Hogwart's. Surprising everyone but Hermione and Harry, who had been aware of their relationship and Lavender's sudden growing tummy. She had chosen not to hide it like Ginny had.

Fleur opened the door and sighed in obvious relief at the sight of Harry and Ron. Harry was holding a bouquet of Moonflowers.

"If you go downstairs now, we will take care of Hermione." Harry murmured to Fleur in understanding. He knew how difficult Hermione could be under pressure. After all, he had been through O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S with her. Fleur motioned to Lavender and they fled the room. Ron winked at his wife as she passed and she smiled at him. They were a good couple.

"Oh Harry! Ron! Are those for me?" Hermione exclaimed, tossing the ruined roses aside and throwing herself into Harry's arms. He caught her, careful not to mess up the flowers.

"Yes, the Professor said that he heard someone mention roses and knew that you would not be happy with them." Ron said. It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of Hermione wedding their hated Potions Professor but he had gotten used to it. He had seen how much Snape loved Hermione and how much Hermione loved him. It didn't squick him as much when they showed each other affection.

Harry gave her the moonflowers and looked her over. She was wearing the traditional white robes of a bride and looked radiant. Her hair had been pulled back into a simple braid for the ceremony and she wasn't wearing any kind of makeup.

"You look perfect." He said honestly, feeling a pang of jealousy. He loved Hermione only as a friend but seeing her like this made him see what he was missing in his life. Hermione gave him a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Harry. You look nice too. How is Severus doing? Is he nervous too?" she asked.

Harry kept a straight face with difficulty but Ron snorted.

"He's fine." Harry lied. Snape had been pacing the room he had been given and while he hadn't said what was wrong, they had guessed from the questions he asked once in a while. He was afraid Hermione would change her mind about marrying him and flee. It was one of the reasons they were here now. Snape had asked them to check on her so he could be sure she hadn't slipped out the window.

Ron had commented more than once that he was glad he and Lavender had eloped because he didn't know if he could have taken wedding jitters. Harry had just assured the professor that Hermione wouldn't leave without at least telling him goodbye. That had been a mistake. Any knock on the door after that had sent him into a panic because he figured it was Hermione cancelling the wedding. Harry wondered how their calm and controlled Potions Professor had turned into this frantic nervous man. He decided that if this was what marriage did to a person, he wanted no part of it.

Hermione was finally ready and she held her hands out to her best friends. Ron took one and Harry took the other.

"We met over seven years ago and while things didn't always run smoothly, you were always there for me. I just wanted to say that I love you guys so much and thank you for being my friends." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Both young men swallowed convulsively and blinked rapidly.

"Same to you, Hermione. Couldn't have survived any of the last seven years without you and Ron by my side." He told her.

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, if you ever need us… we'll be there for you… Now let's get you married to the Great Bat of Hogwarts before he thinks we ran off with you." He said and laughter broke the tension between them. Hermione swatted at Ron but he ducked out of the way.

Holding hands they walked downstairs to find Molly Weasley fussing at some of the house elves that Hermione had hired to help with the party. She took one look at Hermione and fell silent.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. Severus will be so amazed." She told the young woman when they reached the end of the stairs. Hermione blushed and nodded in thanks. It only took a few moments for everything to be situated and then the ceremony began. It was very similar to a Muggle wedding ceremony but with magical touches. The ceremony lasted for about a half hour as the couple vowed to love each other eternally.

Harry sat with his daughter on his lap and Ron held Alex. He had gotten plenty of practice with the little boy, preparing for the birth of his own. Both children watched the ceremony with fascination. Harry knew they were young but he wondered if they understood what was happening. After the ceremony, Hermione and Severus were official Mr. and Mrs. Snape.

Harry watched his joyful friend with a happy expression. He had come to like her snarky husband and knew they were a good couple. He turned to Ron, who was frowning at the kissing newlyweds. He still didn't handle their PDA's well.

Harry laughed. "You can always find love in the most unexpected places." He mused and Ron nodded in agreement.

_Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I would have responded but, being new to FF. net I didn't actually know you could respond until I got a response from someone I reviewed... (Imagine my surprise!) I really appreciate everyone who read it to the end and I hope everyone liked it. Thank you and hopefully soon I will post the next thing I have been working on._


End file.
